The Camera that Makes You Cry
by Infinite Skye
Summary: Kiyoshi brings an old camera to practice. Apparently, it can make people cry. Turning practice into a shooting session to uncover the deepest feelings of their members, he, along with the rest of the Seirin gang realize how great it would be to try this on Kuroko. "SNAP!" The camera flashes. A picture shoots out. They could only blink at what they saw.
1. Chapter 1

**Prequel to : Bonds of Gold (IB Rewritten)**

**A short story about a mysterious camera, a boy, and his past, taking place right before the Winter Cup.**

* * *

**The Camera that Makes You Cry**

In November, the last of the autumn leaves silently drifted onto the streets as a lone teen whistled an off-key melody sounding only harmonious to the crows overhead. The debris of leaves crunched beneath his feet as he sauntered down into yard of his Japanese-styled abode, maneuvering to a worn down storeroom at its corner.

He burst open its doors, layers of dust practically flying out at him, as if starved of sunlight, as he released a slight cough. "...Wow, there's actually a lot of stuff in here," Kiyoshi Teppei mused in his ever carefree way as he inspected the thousand year worth of dust gathered around the stone shed.

That didn't deter him from his duties however. Instead, with the pushing of both his sleeves, he proceeded to commence cleaning.

The storeroom sure was old. In its depths, hundreds of trinkets and boxes were practically enshrined within it as Kiyoshi began reminiscing here and there about the things he used to have.

There was a basketball within all that, stored on the top shelf of a bookcase Kiyoshi recalled being too short to retrieve. Now howeverm it was a simple task as he lifted the orange circular mass, way too worn out for use. Yet, that didn't stop Kiyoshi from dribbling it onto the squeaky floorboards before it promptly imploded on itself.

Kiyoshi smiled. That was his first basketball, the ball his grandma bought him the day after he was invited by friends to try out basketball for the first time. Although his fingers were now all too big for the child-sized ball, its warmth, the warmth of those youthful days still lingered.

"Well...what am I going to do with this?" Kiyoshi murmured with a grin as he picked up the deflated orange flab. It was a bit of a waste to throw it so he decided to store it elsewhere instead.

However, as he looked for a place to store it, he came across a cardboard box labelled with a peculiar name.

The tag was thoroughly faded but upon close inspection, Kiyoshi was able to make out the words: "The camera that makes you cry...?"

He promptly brought it to practice.

*Snap!*

Hyuuga blinked, eyes completely stunned and overwhelmed like a hamster before his eyesight slowly recovered, making out Kiyoshi's looming silhouette...along with an automatic camera that probably discontinued decades ago.

Immediately, a click followed as a single photo slipped out of it, picked up by a curious Kiyoshi as he stared at the picture within.

He blinked. "Hyuuga...I didn't expect this from you at all," he murmured with what seemed to be a genuinely astounded tone.

Of course, Hyuuga never bought that.

"Hah? What are you going on about?" Hyuuga scowled, already disliking whatever was going through Kiyoshi's head as he snatched the photo from the teen, closely peering at it before his jaw dropped. HARD.

He swore he heard a bone crack. "Y-you! How did you get this?!" Hyuuga finally managed to croak out as his face instantly flushed beet red, clearly uncharacteristic of him.

It was a picture of the Seirin team, all on the court with Hyuuga staring at the camera, his stoned look from before still in his eyes. However, he looked older, perhaps in his mid-20's. In fact, everyone in the picture did. Riko who was barking out orders from the sidelines had longer hair, Kuroko was actually taller, and Kiyoshi...he was going in for a dunk.

Kiyoshi blinked before slowly, a smile formed on his lips- a genuine one. "So that's why...this is a camera that makes you cry," he whispered.

"H-huh? Camera that makes you cry?! And besides where the hell did you get that? I swear that was what I dreamed about last ni-!" Hyuuga instantly caught himself. Shoot, he was definitely going to be made fun of!

However, snorts never followed. Kiyoshi only continued that eerily melancholic smile that made Hyuuga shiver. Seriously, what was he acting like this?!

"Oi, Kiyo-"

"Hey Hyuuga. This, is this something that you hoped for in the future? Us...always continuing to play basketball together...forever?" Kiyoshi deduced.

Hyuuga instantly flinched but once he noted the look Kiyoshi gave him, he sighed. "Hah? Obviously d'aho! We love basketball don't we and we're a team! Of course I'll want that!" He huffed with a scowl.

"Eh? Then, me too?" Kiyoshi asked, pointing to the picture of him scoring a dunk. They both knew...that by the end of the Winter Cup, Kiyoshi Teppei may never play basketball again. It was the end of the line for him.

Hyuuga furrowed his brows. "Of course! In fact, I wish you'd just do your surgery again and get back on your feet, we'll always play basketball!" He declared.

"Hmm~?" Kiyoshi replied, reverting back into his original goofy face that instantly caused a vein to pop.

"Oi, are you even taking me seriously?!" Hyuuga roared.

"Huh? Of course I'm taking you seriously," Kiyoshi blankly replied before an urge to kick the guy suddenly overcame the shooting guard.

"HAH?! How the hell are you? In the first place, what the hell is that camera?!"

Kiyoshi blankly stared at the camera. "Oh this? It's obviously a camera that makes people cry." he replied.

"HAH?! HOW?!" Hyuuga gaped.

"OI! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO BE QUIET ALREADY?!" A suddenly seething voice roared before a a clipboard smacked right into the back of Hyuuga's head.

He instantly fell to the ground.

"Hmph, finally, things can stop being so loud," a voice huffed as a girl strode over, hands on her hips and all as Hyuuga descended to heaven. That was a lethal blow!

"Oh, Riko!" Kiyoshi greeted the girl as she turned over the towering male.

"You too Teppei, actually what's with the cam-"

"Cheese Riko!" Kiyoshi exclaimed.

"Eh?"

*SNAP*

With the dazzled hamster-effect in action, another picture shot out of the camera slot.

"Oiii Kiyoshi, do you want to get us killed?!" Hyuuga hissed, reviving due to the imminent danger as he gaped at the absurdity of his teammate to do such a thing. If Kiyoshi showed her something equally embarrassing as what he showed him, the two would immediately be sent to hell through a series of "embarrassed" punching-and she wasn't even a tsundere!

However, being the usual air-headed person he was, Kiyoshi immediately presented the picture before her with a smiling, "oiii, Riko~"

The girl blinked...before her eyes widened in shock.

SHOOT. They were so dead.

Yet, instead of a yell, a squeal, or any other sound that signalled nothing but doom, in a trembling voice completely uncharacteristic of her, she whispered, "Mama..."

Hyuuga stared, taken aback as he instantly rushed over, peeking at the photo. It was picture of Riko, confusedly staring at the camera but she was smaller, much younger at perhaps 7 years old. Beside her was a woman who looked a lot like her, flat-che- um, the same smile and all and on the other side, was her father, looking much younger and less gangster-like than now.

Since he was actually acquainted with her family for a long time. he knew what that meant to her, it was a photo of her deceased mother after all.

Tears were threatening to fall.

Hyuuga gulped. He hated when this happened. In fact, comforting a crying Riko would prove to be a harder feat than a embarrased/excuse-to-kill-everyone Riko. "Oi, Kiyoshi at least take some responsibility!" Hyuuga demanded, turning to the root of all this mayhem before he blinked.

Kiyoshi wasn't there!

"Oi, Koga!" Hyuuga heard Kiyoshi called, finally locating him all the way across the court before another *Snap!* followed.

"OHHH! My Nin-chan!" Hyuuga suddenly heard Koganei cried as he held up a picture, tears in his eyes, maneuvering close enough to Hyuuga for him to sneak a peek inside.

In Koganei's hands..was a Nintendo DS. What in the world?!

"Hmm, I see now. This is a camera that captures what's most precious to someone," Kiyoshi suddenly concluded, moving back towards the trio.

"Oh! No wonder it caught my Nin-chan! I was so sad when it broke 2 years ago!" Koganei sniffed.

Hyuuga pondered Kiyoshi's words for a moment. Although it was impossible for such a fishy item to exist, this time Kiyoshi was definitely right in fact, it caused something to click in his brain.

"Oi...Koga..." Hyuuga suddenly drawled, a murderous aura emanating from him.

Koganei whipped around. "Eh?"

"IT'S ONE THING IF IT'S THE DEATH OF SOMEONE IMPORTANT BUT WHY THE HELL ISN'T YOUR MOST PRECIOUS THING RELATED TO BASKETBALL?!" He practically roared. So far, he was the only one who did think of basketball!

"...I played a basketball simulation game on it?" Koganei asnwered in hopeful retaliation.

Hyuuga snapped. "Oi Kiyoshi make him take it again! I'll force a basketball related picture out of him!" Hyuuga barked, glaring over to Kiyoshi whose hands...were empty.

"Eh?"

"Ooohhhh...I see now..." a dark and ominous voice muttered with spine-chilling giggling. "So with this...I'll be able to see everyone's most embarrassing sides...?" the voice continued as Hyuuga flinched at the borderline yandere giggles of his coach.

It seemed like she planned on retaliating after all.

"W-wait Coach!" Hyuuga cried with alarm.

But...it was too late.

"Izuki-kun!"

"Eh?"

*SNAP*

A worn-out joke book appeared.

"Mitobe-kun!"

"...?"

*SNAP*

An photo of a group of children appeared.

"Furihata-kun!"

"Y-yes?!"

*SNAP*

A picture of him and a girl in a wedding hall appeared.

After numerous amounts of snapping, the gang, now huge in number finally caught up with their fervent coach and stopped her from her spiteful rampage.

"Oh, coach! Where did you get this picture? I haven't seen my first elementary joke book in such a long time!" Izuki exclaimed with teary-eyed glee. "Ah...those youthful days..."

"SHUT UP IZUKI!" Hyuuga automatically yelled. Besides, none of their "precious things" had anything to do with basketball!

"No...more, I must still do more..." his coach slowly muttered, like a zombie starved of brains as she tried to worm her way out of the grip he had on her waist.

"Oh come on coach! You've already had your fill! Didn't we come here to practice for the Winter Cup?!" Hyuuga coaxed.

The girl instantly stopped.

He sighed a sigh of relief. Finally!

Yet, to his horror, flowers promptly bloomed around her. "But, but...don't you want to see what Kuroko and Kagami-kun's most precious things are?" Riko pouted in a sickly sweet voice that sent chills down Hyuuga's spine.

However, her words were far too tempting to ignore.

Maxing out his concentration, he scanned the courts for Kuroko, finally managing to spot him by the benches, dribbling a ball.

Hyuuga instantly snatched the camera away.

"Oi, Kuroko!" He barked.

"Yes?" Kuroko turned, face aimed towards the camera.

*SNAP*

Hyuuga squinted. It was hard to tell whether the hamster effect followed but well, he frankly didn't care because he couldn't believe it worked!

"Oh! Let's see what's most important to Kuroko-kun!" Riko popped up from behind him with scintillating eyes.

"Oh! Could it possible be a picture of us?!" Koganei quipped.

"No, no, it's definitely going to be a picture of the Generation of Miracles, they definitely have some extreme tension going on!" Izuki retorted.

"Eh?! Then maybe we'll get to see Kuroko's deepest, darkest secret?!" Koganei gasped, maxing out Hyuuga's curiosity as he pulled the freshly printed image off the slot with shaking hands.

Many pairs of eyes peered curiously at it.

They suddenly blinked. "Eh?" They gaped in unison.

In the picture, there was Kuroko...dribbling the ball.

Nothing had been altered at all.

Nothing.

Immediately, something struck their minds.

They glanced up at the bluenette who stared back at them quizzically.

They gulped.

Did it mean... he had nothing important to him?

* * *

Writing fics about half time travel just made me wonder why I didn't try something like this earlier so yeah, couldn't resist and I did XP Please don't kill me!

Now, the question is, why is Kuroko empty?

Also, this is my first time actively writing about Seirin (omg how biased am I towards the GOM?!) so I hope the characterizations are okay!

If you can, please review! I'd love to hear your responses!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I'm so sorry for the delay. I kinda got caught up in a lot of events that happened in life this week so I was left pretty depressed.

But I really enjoyed reading the reviews so thank you very much guys! I wanted to send replies but a lot of them were guesses (which I loved) and I really didn't want to spoil by saying something LOL

So please enjoy, The Camera that Makes you Cry

PS. Okay, I think I went overboard again so this should be between 3-4 chapters long now...if you don't mind DX

I'm sorry!

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kuroko Tetsuya asked, blank blue orbs giving his huddled up teammates a quizzical glance.

"I-it's nothing Kuroko so continue training already!" Hyuuga sputtered, words coming out a lot harsher than intended.

Yet, Kuroko didn't miss that innuendo of anxiety. "Hah…" he murmured, clearly unconvinced but deciding that he needed to focus on the development of of his new skills instead, he did so, leaving his estranged teammates to their own devices.

Giving their phantom player a quick glance to see if he was out of earshot, Hyuuga darted back to the group with a low hissing, "Oi, did this break thing or something?" There was no way Kuroko couldn't have something important to him right?

"A-ah! That's right, that has to be it!" Riko nervously laughed.

Immediately, the rest of the gang bobbed their heads up in agreement, refusing to consider the possibility. Despite the phantom player being relatively quiet, he was the one they relied on for so long and was the one who motivated them through the whole process. There was no way someone as secretly passionate as him could be empty.

Yet, Kiyoshi Teppei only redefined his position as the oddball. "Really?" He mused in that fake-oblivious manner Hyuuga always wanted to punch him for.

"Hmm well, Kagami! Come over here!" He called, waving over the red-head who just arrived due to preparing a full course meal for his "honored guest" Alex who was, not at all in any way, intruding in his living space—or so she declared.

"Hah?," a confused Kagami asked, strolling over to the gang.

"Say cheese!" Kiyoshi exclaimed.

"Wha-"

*SNAP*

"Oohhh, Kagami huh? Actually, now that I think about it, he really doesn't talk much about himself at all!" Koganei lauded.

"Oh, now that you mention it…" Izuki murmured when on cue, Hyuuga instantly snatched the photo off the freshly pressed slot, giving in to the temptation once more.

He could only pray that he wouldn't see something strange again and boy, did he see something strange.

In the photo, there was Kagami, double-eyebrows and all while beside him, was an unknown pretty boy with a mole under his eye. They looked as if they were about 10 years old with the pretty boy flashing a victorious smile and Kagami…looking rather petrified, knees bent and quivering—as if he saw another Nigou. Although, at this point, none of the Seirin members could blame the poor boy, after all…there was an unconscious man beside the pretty boy's feet.

Hyuuga sweatdropped. If anything, the man looked perpetually dead.

"Um…Kagami?" He slowly began, waving the photo in front of his ace.

Kagami furrowed his brows, the picture not quite registering before he instantly gaped at the photo. "T-tatsuya!"

"Oh, the guy with Murasakibara at the Streetball tournament," Kiyoshi recalled.

A grim expression formed on Kagami's. "Yeah…" He murmured, staring at it with a solemn knit in his double-eyebrows.

His unusually brooding reaction however, was nevertheless, misunderstood by his sempais. "W-wait but Kagami, d-does this mean you a-actually did something to this guy?!" Furihata Kouki warily asked, pointing to the twitching man in the photo, soul practically flying out.

Kagami raised a brow. "Huh?...Oh WHAT no!" He instantly denied once the implications struck him. "No, that guy was a thief and all we did was catch him!"

"Really? But…that refreshed look on this "Tatsuya's" face…kinda says otherwise…" Izuki slowly noted, his finger pointing at the black-haired boy that seemed disturbingly similar to Riko's "skipping" expression.

Kagami sweatdropped. "Well…Tatsuya was…always a bit…weird in situations like that…like how he was completely fine with tricking the police, easily chasing after thieves with this look of excitement and…"

The whole team cringed. Although Kagami probably didn't intend to have such an effect on them, but, the more he tried to justify this "Tatsuya", the scarier the 10 year old got in the photo. Who the hell was this guy?!

Yet, somewhere along that fluid line of uncharacteristically accurate and long descriptions, they watched as Kagami's anxious expression settled, slowly morphing into a peaceful one, as if he was telling stories out of a fairytale.

"He said…he would be my brother."

Suddenly, there was a pause. Kagami still had his lips parted yet no sound would come. He only stared at the basketball hoop before his expression dampened once more, now a lot darker and pained then before. It was as if those days would never return, as if everything had been shattered…to pieces.

They never saw such a look in his eyes before. Not Bakagami but…the power of the camera wasn't to be underestimated.

Yet, Kiyoshi still managed to stay perfectly calm amidst this. "Oh really? Then why is he over at Yosen now?"

The team flinched. WHAT WAS THIS GUY DOING?!

Kagami stared at him…before his eyes darted away. "Well…it's probably to defeat me and besides…what was between me and him, was probably gone long ago."

Hyuuga wanted to murder the insensitive guy. Why the hell would he ask that?! It made things so awkward!

"Really? That's not how it seems to me because that's a picture out this camera that shows what's most precious to someone." Kiyoshi elucidated, showing the power forward the camera's old and worn-out frame.

"Hah? Seriously?" Kagami squinted, not sure of how much of this he should buy. But…no one ever took a photo of that day…except maybe for the police who nearly tried to take the two boys in for questioning.

"Yup, and this is what's most important to you so, is your brotherhood really gone?"

Kagami widened his eyes. A smirk crept up his lips. "Heh, I don't need to have you tell me that," he scoffed, snatching the photo away.

"Kagami-kun, you're going to keep that?" A voice asked.

Kagami wheeled around, striding away from the gang. "Hah? Of course, it's what's most precious to me right?" He stated…before he froze.

Before they all froze.

WHO JUST SAID THAT?

"UWAHH KUROKO!" Hyuuga jumped back and aghast as their phantom player materialized in the center of their huddled group.

"W-wh-when!?" Riko choked out, unable to form a complete sentence. Shoot, did he just overhear the whole thing?!

"The whole time since everyone seemed to be taking too long to start practice," Kuroko blankly explained.

"T-then the whole camera part too?" Hyuuga anxiously posed.

"Yes. I believe that was why my picture was taken," Kuroko evenly answered. "But on that note, may I see what was taken?" he continued blandly but, the basketball players could not deny that spark in his eyes—that damned sparkling attraction towards things supernatural/mysterious.

The team flinched. Nonono, they could NOT show him his picture, not when it was empty! Besides, now that Kagami's picture was perfectly fine, they couldn't even find an excuse to explain why his picture would be like that!

"W-well um…" Hyuuga began after Riko gave him a forceful hey-you're-the-captain-go-do-something nudge.

Suddenly, Hyuuga cursed his position.

"Oh sure, here you go," a breezy voice replied, causing the captain to whirl around. For god's sake, it was Kiyoshi…AGAIN.

A vein popped. He was definitely going to kill him someday, DEFINITELY.

Yet, killing Kiyoshi was a plan enacted far too late. Kuroko already had the photo in his hands, staring at the image of himself dribbling a ball.

"It's really weird Kuroko, we weren't able to get a picture of what you found precious at all," Kiyoshi scratched his head, causing the team to shoot him a murderous glare.

Yet, they cared far too much about Kuroko's reaction to continue to spare another second on the _idiot_ who just had to do this to them. And Hyuuga knew it was on purpose.

Kuroko stayed silent., sky blue orbs reflecting nothing, as if they truly were empty.

They anxiously stared at the first-year.

"No, it does have what I consider to be precious." He suddenly voiced, filling the rest's vision with powder blue.

"Eh?" Hyuuga blinked once he saw Kuroko's composed expression. "I-I mean really?"

"Yes, because what's most important to me is basketball and I'm dribbling the ball in here."

Hyuuga mentally rejoiced. Yes, nothing bad happened and moreover, FINALLY someone had their precious thing be related to basketball!

The rest shared his sense of relief. "Oh! Is that so! No wonder! We were pretty worried their Kuroko, we thought you were empty or something," Koganei sighed.

"Yeah, geez don't give us such a scare!"

"Hah…yes. I'm sorry," Kuroko deadpanned without a shred of emotion that could've been interpreted as sincerity.

"Exactly! And, unlike the rest of you guys…Kuroko actually cares about basketball so…I'm planning to BEAT that spirit in you guys before our Winter Cup…GOT iT?!" Hyuuga barked, going into to "clutch time".

The first-year trio immediately flinched. Yet, overall, the team felt a lot better now that such a dilemma was off their shoulders as they diverged from their circle and began setting up for individual practice.

Only Kuroko, Kagami, and Kiyoshi were left, the third still holding onto his camera.

"Hmm, your most important thing is basketball?" Kiyoshi suddenly mused.

Kuroko immediately turned over to him, neck craning up to meet the male's eyes.

There was a pause before he spoke.

"…Yes."

Kagami raised a brow. He didn't really understand what just happened but…somehow, momentarily, he felt as if a chill had passed, emanating from his "shadow".

Kiyoshi simply smiled. "Really? Then that's great but…that reminds me. Here, I'll give this to you," he offered, handing the camera to the boy.

Kuroko blinked, looking up as if wanting an explanation.

Kiyoshi's grin never wavered. "Well, this is pretty old and I don't have much of a need for it."

"…Hah," Kuroko replied, not exactly convinced.

The brunette sighed. "Oh, even you're giving me that look now? I'm really not scheming anything. Besdies, you probably have more need for this than I do. How about it? Go take some pictures with it tomorrow. Maybe…you'll notice something interesting?" He advocated with a sagacious smirk.

Kagami furrowed his brows. His sempai was always a bit strange but, what did he mean by that?

Yet, Kuroko seemed to know exactly what the brunette meant. A slight flicker flashed in his eyes. Then, instead of refuting his words, he only silently thanked his senior as Kiyoshi left, going over to Hyuuga who promptly attempted to murder him.

The scene was already strange…but, Kuroko's expression was even more so.

His shock blue hair had covered his eyes, yet because of that, Kuroko's expression appeared to be dark and unbearably unreadable. It was as if his mind was fervently contemplating something he did not intend to let anybody know. Ever.

For the duration of practice, Kagami noticed how Kuroko seemed rather absent-minded. During the practice matches, despite saying that he would do his best to develop his new style, Kuroko's passes were all over the place.

His "light" narrowed his crimson eyes. Something was definitely off.

"Oi, Kuroko, what was wrong with you at practice today?" Kagami demanded as the two strode down the busy streets of Tokyo, leisurely heading to Maji Burger.

Kuroko turned to the transfer student. "Was there something wrong?" He asked blankly.

A vein popped. "Hah? Obviously there was. Your passes were all over the place. Did this have to do with that photo? What's wrong with liking basketball the most?"

Ever so slightly, Kagami caught the wan youth's eyes narrow.

Kuroko abruptly stopped. "You're right. There's nothing wrong with liking basketball the most. In fact, it would be better if it was like that," he murmured as he rummaged through this bag, retrieving the camera inside.

"Huh?"

"Well…I think if it's Kagami-kun, I can say this." Kuroko stated as he handed the camera over to Kagami.

"What's this for?"

"Take a picture of me Kagami-kun," Kuroko ordered as he stepped back, sky blue eyes staring straight at the lenses.

"Huh? I don't see what that's got to do with anything but…sure," he shrugged before clicked the button.

*SNAP*

A photo slipped out.

Kagami pulled it out of the slot and stared. "…Huh? There's no basketball in this one," he blinked…before the truth dawned on him.

He head darted towards Kuroko, as if wanting him to confirm his suspicions.

Kuroko didn't deny it. Taking back the camera, he muttered in a somber tone, "yes, I lied. The basketball at that time was a coincidence. I'm…empty."

His light had his jaw dropped in shock. "Hah?! What are talking about? There's no way you could be empt—"

"Oiiii~ Hey, Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi!" A clearly not atmospherically appropriate tone of joy exclaimed as the two suddenly turned, meeting a blond youth with a single silver earring bounding towards them in an extremely fashionable cardigan and jeans.

"K-kise!" Kagami recognized once the model arrived.

"What are you doing here Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked, neither of the two giving him a proper "hello".

"Well, I had a fashion shoot here today in Tokyo but because of the Winter Cup, I'll be staying in town for a while," Kise explained. "What are you and Kagamicchi doing here? Kurokocchi lived in a more secluded area in Tokyo right?"

"Well, besides the fact that it's disturbing that you know where I live, we're going to Maji Burger together," Kuroko deadpanned, slipping in a snide comment.

Kise flinched. "Eh?! You're so mean Kurokocchi! Don't you remember that we went to your house together once?!"

"…No." Was the youth's immediately reply.

Kise faked heartbreak.

Kagami was starting to get really annoyed.

But, immediately afterwards, the model released a nostalgic smile. "But hmm, Maji Burger huh? We used to go there a lot back in middle school." He mused.

"…Yes, we did." Kuroko evenly replied.

Kise lit up. "Right?! Ah, it was pretty messy, especially how Kurokocchi would always order vanilla shakes and both Aominecchi and Akashicchi would finally be on the same side for once to make you eat more. Then it would always get so noisy that Midorimacchi would start complaining again and accidentally smack Murasakicchi's fries away. Then, then, so many things would happen that we would either be killed by Akashicchi, or we'd get kicked out of the restaurant!" He sighed.

A hint of a smile passed Kuroko's lips. "…That's certainly true."

"Right?! Everything was so messed up!" Kise exclaimed before he stopped, a soft smile forming on his features. "But…even if it was filled with stuff like that, I really loved those days," he smiled, turning to stare at the orange-hazed sky.

The sight of his shimmering golden hair was promtply enhanced by the light of the setting sun, showering him, especially his eyes that were streaked in nostalgia, in a gorgeous golden glow.

Kuroko widened his eyes.

He instantly held up his camera.

"…Kise-kun, please turn around."

"Eh?"

*SNAP*

A photo slipped out.

Kuroko stared at the sight. He smiled.

It definitely was... a camera that could make you cry.

* * *

Well that's it for today!

In 2-3 days, I'll definitely have the next chapter up so I hope you enjoyed this so far and LOL sorry guys, a lot of you theorized that Kuroko loved basketball the most and I'm sorry, I didn't plan to but...I kinda ended up using that against you LOLOL /shot/

But please continue guessing because you guys are definitely on the right track, it's just that I'm twisting around possible thoughts a bit LOL

Also, if you can, please leave a review! I'd love to see what you guys think right now (and if you want to kill me or not LOL)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Note: Sorry for the constant edit update! (This update system thing is really hard to use/ not even working ;A;) But because I made some major edits to this chapter beforehand, I want to make sure that most people actually read the new version or else the next chapter wouldn't make sense...at all XP_**

**_Please excuse this!_**

**_Wow I'm very grateful for your words of support! Reading the reviews makes me grin every single time!_**

**To Esperanz, Sleeping Sheep, animefan106, Higashiyama-san, and Takara Yume:**

**_Shoot you guys are scaring me. I'm not going to say anymore than this before I'm completely found out! ;A;_  
**

**In any case, please enjoy part 3!**

**EDITED: **Ahaha when I saw there was no cliffhanger I went..."what?!" and looked and wow, I forgot a pretty important part. Sorry, this is what happens when you're going crazy because you missed Kuroko's B-day deadline by 30 minutes and it being midnight *heartbreak*

* * *

_Forever Gold_

If Kuroko could define the picture in a few words, subconsciously he would've chosen that.

It was the words of their golden, youthful, moments of joy after all.

Inside said photo was Kise, looking slightly younger than today sporting his Teiko jersey. He still wore the same dazzling smile on his face but this time, it was more joyful as tints of gold enhanced his features, a slight blur here and there for the image to become absolutely mesmerizing.

Beside him, contrasting the summer gold was another teen with one of his sun-tanned arms swung around the blond and the other hand clasped around his own face as the swarthy male cocked his head up—laughing.

A wan bluenette appeared beside the tanned male and with a curt yet undeniably warm smile, had his hand outstretched as Kise shot him a high-five.

The rest of their color gang were ambling towards the trio, each in their own apathetic manner yet, none could deny that hint of a smile on their lips.

The lights of the court a tint of gold onto their respective hair colors, giving the whole image a soft feel, perfectly reflecting their youthful days together on the court, the beautiful memories of them and basketball.

It was something that suited Kise quite well, especially since that day, was the first game they won after Kise became a regular.

A wave of nostalgia panged through the wan phantom player as he recalled the events that transpired, the laughter, the cheers and the aftermath—where they took Kise out with them to "their" spot for the first time at the convenience store. Of course, a lot of chaos ensued but nevertheless, that was their golden days.

"Kurokocchi? What was that for?" Kise quizzically asked, sucking Kuroko back into reality. The sun was nearly setting, a dark haze of dusk melding in with the gold.

"Ah, I just wanted to test out this camera." The blank-faced youth calmly responded.

"Oh I see. It does look pretty old Kurokocchi but, may I see the photo? I wasn't really prepared so I don't know how I looked in there!" The model exclaimed worriedly.

"Hah? What are you, a girl Kise?" Kagami scowled.

The blond only let out a dilapidated sigh. "Ahh...Kagamicchi that's so mean! I'm still a model you know? It's a rule for me to always look good in pictures!"

Somehow, Kagami felt an urge to punch the guy. God he was annoying, everyone in the Generation of Miracles was annoying!

Yet for once, Kuroko didn't join in on his motion. With a ghost of a smile, he reassured, "don't worry Kise-kun, you look beautiful in here."

"Ah?" Kagami turned to his partner, wide-eyed. Did he seriously just say that?! What did he see?

"Eh?! B-beautiful?! Calling a guy beautiful isn't a compliment though Kurokocchi!" Kise whined.

Kuroko simply smiled. "But…it's true. It really is beautiful…your most precious thing that is." He whispered, the last comment barely audible as the blond stared quizzically in response. He peered over at said photo.

His golden irises widened in shock.

"Eh? This photo...how can this be here?" He breathed incredulously. If he recalled, Momoi once took a photo similar to this but, this photo came out of the camera. Moreover, to Kise, despite seeing the same courts and the same equipment for every single home game, Kise somehow knew this was a photo from his first game alongside the Generation of Miracles. Something foreign yet nostalgic gripped at his heart, warmth engulfing it as the sensations from back then, in that second, that were once lost, ghosted along his senses…until he felt this unbearable pang of longing, for those forever golden days.

A lump formed in his throat.

"Ah Kise-kun, it's best if you don't look at it." Kuroko suddenly voiced, shuffling the photo away.

The teen blinked. "E-eh?" Voice softly released with an uncharacteristic croak. He was completely caught off guard.

"You see, Kiyoshi-sempai said it was a camera that makes other cry so it's best if you don't look."

"O-okay?" Kise released, not exactly comprehending yet at the same time, very much so. The quiver in his heart began to subside, something that might've made him verge to tears and, being someone who experienced the same thing, Kagami instantly recognized that for once.

Wow, he didn't expect that happy-go-lucky Kise to hold something so immense within him. Reflexively, Kagami drew his eyes towards his shadow, wondering if Kuroko knew of it beforehand before once again, he caught that look in Kuroko's eyes, causing a strange sensation to scuttle through the red-head. He didn't know how but, there was this indiscernible aura that would snake itself around Kuroko. Just like his partner, it had no scent but…Kagami knew that it was undeniably there.

It was when Kuroko was contemplating something…something that was supposed to be locked in the depths of his heart.

But, it was as if Kise broke through that, ever so slightly.

In the end, Kuroko responded in his ever-nonchalant way before continuing down his route towards Maji Burger, completely hacking off possible conversation. Naturally, the two left behind caught up, all with varying degrees of confusion. Yet, it didn't take long for Kuroko to "misdirect" Kise's attention elsewhere.

However, Kagami was different. The power forward thought he understood Kuroko pretty well but…perhaps there was more that to this than he thought? Moreover, he didn't expect he would be right. After their short tryst ended and both sides gave their farewells, something peculiar passed Kuroko's lips.

"Kagami-kun, could you tell Kiyoshi-sempai that I won't be able to attend practice tomorrow?" The bluenette abruptly requested.

"Huh? But the Winter Cup starts this Saturday!" His partner exalted. They needed to train as much as possible!

For a second, Kagami swore that a nearly painful smile passed the shadow's visage but, due to the wave of blue that promptly obscured the wan boy's face, he couldn't be too sure. All he knew was that once again, Kuroko became incomprehensible.

"I know…Kagami-kun but…there's something I must do. Please tell Kiyoshi-sempai for me." The boy asked again, this time actually BOWING before Kagami. He knew the boy always acted polite, but not to him! _Never _to him. It was so unexpected that he accidentally choked out an unintelligent "m-mhn", interpreted by his partner as a "yes".

Yet, he didn't expect his sempais to agree so readily.

"Okay, Hyuuga said it's fine," Kiyoshi cheerfully notified the following day.

"H-huh? Is it really okay?" Kagami gaped. Kuroko didn't even bother to make an appearance, an act that would've made both Riko and Hyuuga attempted to go headhunting yet, they were completely fine with this?!

"Yup. Kuroko has something important to do doesn't he?" Kiyoshi smiled.

"Yeah but…" Kagami was confused. They were accepting such abrupt things unusually well. Now that sounded beyond suspicious.

Yet, Kiyoshi didn't say much. "Well Koga said he had something to show me so I'll go first," he explained, turning on his heels as he joined the others on the other side.

With the slight squeak of his basketball shoes rubbing on polished wood, faintly, Kagami heard something pass the Center's lips. "It's fine…to do a bit of photography at times."

He wasn't exactly right, nor was he exactly wrong.

Out in the heart of the city, Kuroko Tetsuya ambled down the streets towards a department store looming many storeys above him. He blankly stared at its LED-lit sign before he strode in, feeling a rush of warm air color his cheeks.

His mother had asked him to buy a new rice cooker at the store. Due to the unprecedented events yesterday, by the time he remembered, the store had closed. Considering that today was the last day said rice cooker was on sale, he couldn't afford to miss this chance. Yet concurrently, that was probably an excuse.

Somehow, the wave of nostalgia that emerged from Kise's photo led the wan boy to recall a few things locked into the crannies of his memories, ones he never thought he'd retrieve…until now anyways.

He scaled the escalators up to the 3rd floor and turned at the next intersection, walking towards the arcade. If he recalled, the gang constantly played there and continued to do so whenever Midorima would reenact his urgent demand for possible "lucky items".

Kuroko never understood that concept, especially how the announcer only announced the item _on_ the day it was prepared for, giving the gang quite a lot of grief whenever Midorima decided to create stockpiles. Naturally, an arcade was a wonderful place to collect strange trinkets and plushies.

However, never would Kuroko have expected to find Midorima so quickly, that whorl of green emphasized by the shooting guard's height made it impossible for Kuroko to miss.

He seemed to be having trouble…with the crane game.

Kuroko could feel the déjà vu already.

"Um…Midorima-kun?" Midorima Shintaro heard amidst his intense concentration to retrieve a stuffed frog.

First it was by a baseball bat and then it was by Momoi. (NG SHU and FANDISK) He could no longer afford to have his "Kerosuke" damaged and broken…, which was why he resorted to plush toys.

"Hah? I'm busy here Takao don—"

Midorima suddenly blinked. Wait, Takao doesn't call him anything other than that annoying nickname. Wait…could it be?

He instantly swept his eyes below, meeting a fluffy tuft of powder blue.

Immediately he jolted back, unintentionally knocking the joystick to the right before his "Kerosuke" plopped back down into the basin, the words "LOSEEEEE DX" flashing provocatively.

"Ah!" Midorima released as he stared at the toy frog, somehow sinking down into the crater of plushies. A vein abruptly popped as he whirled back to the wan youth, standing blankly beside him as he promptly scowled "KUUROKOOO!"

"Yes, good afternoon Midorima-kun." His former teammate responded in a spitefully calm tone. Another vein popped at his impassive response.

Although, instead of spewing out a string of reprimand, Kuroko only saw the teen release a sigh. He wasn't sure if this signified growth or because he was simply too accustomed to it.

Kuroko leaned to the latter.

"Kuroko, I have no idea why I've been subjected to this unpleasant greet from you but, I suppose you're aware at what you've done?" He demanded, forcing his tone to stay even.

Kuroko blinked. Did he finally learn the concept of anger manag— um, self-restraint from being around Takao too long?

"…Well, if you mean that by me interrupting your inevitably failed attempt at getting that toy frog then yes, I am." Kuroko bluntly expressed.

Mt. Midorima blew.

Nope, self-restraint was still impossible. He cared too much to stay calm. Yet, amidst Midorima's continuous rant of fury, Kuroko released a curt grin.

Well, that was also what he liked about him, even if he did find him to be an oddball.

"I understand Midorima-kun, it's fine if I compensate correct?" Kuroko confirmed as he slipped a coin into the machine and placed his seemingly delicate hands onto the keys. In truth they were calloused and hard from handling the ball too often but in return, they became deft. With a few nanosecond long clicks and maneuvers, a stuffed frog dropped out…the largest one out of the whole machine.

Midorima gaped. This one was at least 3x bigger than the original and slightly bigger than the claw itself. How did he—no, he knew what Kuroko was capable of long ago.

It had been a year since Kuroko left Teiko basketball team and through that time, Midorima had long stopped allowing himself to depend on others for anything. Even Takao was quite helpless against crane games. Kuroko was the only one…and he had forgotten it.

"Ah right, you were good at this." The verdant teen murmured with a slight push of his glasses.

"Thank you for your compliment. This will serve as compensation right? For probably all your attempts at the crane game today." Kuroko deadpanned, causing the male to cringe.

"Ngh! How did you know?!"

"Well, Midorima-kun was always unbearably bad at this."

Immediately the shooting guard clenched his fist. Nevermind the cranes games, he had also forgotten Kuroko's most irritable points! "Oi, are you making fun of m—"

*Snap!*

A dazzling light followed, blinding a hamster with luxuriously long eyelashes. "Wha?" Midorima squinted before his vision settled onto the blunette…with a camera and a picture in hand.

"Ah sorry Midorima-kun…but, that frog seems to cost a lot more than I initially thought so is taking a picture like this okay?" He heard the boy confirm, deep azure eyes meeting emerald green.

"…What are you doing Kuroko?" Midorima demanded, instantly noticing how strange this all was. As far as he knew, Kuroko wasn't into photography and him suddenly snapping pictures of others seemed quite abnormal to the male.

Yet, Midorima also realized that the male stopped meeting his eyes. They were downcast, hidden by a mottle of blue.

"?" What was this about?

However, the blunette never replied. "Well Midorima-kun, I'll be excusing myself. Originally I came here on an errand after all," Kuroko immediately bowed, politely removing himself from the conversation.

"Hah? Hey wait Kuroko!" Midorima cried in confusion but, as expected of a "shadow". The moment he left Midorima's attention was the moment he disappeared.

He could no longer see his former teammate stride away, a picture of the Generation of Miracles in hand, together in a messy array at the arcade. As usual, Midorima's scowl was there though again he looked younger, more dynamic with his hands angrily slapped onto the crane machine shooting a yawning Aomine a scowl-glare who was probably and usually the cause behind Midorima's misfortune.

Actually scratch that, they all were with their incredibly colorful personalities.

Of course, Kuroko was beside Aomine, turning to Midorima as if to say something which from experience, generally seemed to add upon Midorima's frown line. In fact, that was the very reason Kise was blocking Midorima from maiming the light and shadow duo, attempting to make amends but failing due to Aomine's incredible apathy to Midorima's anger.

In fact, Kise was gaping both Kuroko and Aomine in tearful shock while the swarthy male had his mouth popped open, probably slipping out something disastrous once again.

Akashi and Murasakibara were in a corner, staying neutral to it all as one handed the other a Jalapeno pepper cracker, a new brand only available at said arcade. By this point, as long as they weren't disturbing others, Akashi was quite lenient on them.

Kuroko smiled. If Midorima actually saw this, things would definitely become troublesome but…even so, he couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of joy.

"So even after all that, Midorima-kun still treasures this the most?" He murmured, contemplating the word Takao once described the shooting guard as. Hmm…was it a "tsundere?"

But again, he never disliked that, in fact, he was grateful. Midorima picture unexpectedly represented their nonsensical joy, the bulk of their bonds. That was enough…for Kuroko to decide something, something concrete.

Back at the arcade, Midorima Shintarou stayed stoned, toy frog hugged into his arm. Suddenly his cellphone began to ring, playing a rather dull standardized melody.

He flipped it open, skimming through the contents of a text message.

To: Midorima Shintarou

From: The Annoying One

MIDORIMACCHI! ＼(o)／DO YOU KNOW WHAT A CAMERA THAT MAKES YOU CRY IS?! KUROKOCCHI TOOK A PICTURE OF ME WITH SOMETHING LIKE THAT BUT HE WOULDN'T TELL! o( )o ｏ( )o

Oh and please don't ignore me again Midorimacchi!

From,

Kise Ryouta ～（ゝ。∂）

Midorima frowned and no, it was not just from the sheer irritation he felt from receiving such a heavily emoticon layered message.

"…A camera that makes you cry?"

He knitted his brows...and promptly delivered a call.

*Click*

"Oh? Now what may I owe this call to Shintarou?" A velvety voice asked on the other end.

"Oi Akashi, a camera that makes you cry...you had something like that before didn't you?" Midorima intoned.

"...I did."

"Kuroko's going around with one, are you related to this?"

A pause.

"...Tetsuya is?"

Back at the Seirin gym, Kagami Taiga sighed as he sunk into the bench, chugging down the contents of his water bottle.

"Working hard I see," Kiyoshi greeted as he sat down next to the red-head, taking ahold his own bottle.

"Yeah." Kagami replied, sucking in a breath before exhaling just as hard. Practice was extremely rigorous but on the other hand, he needed every ounce of improvement as possible.

But even so...Kuroko still left.

"Um, Sempai, did you knowthe truth about it? That Kuroko's photo...was actually empty?" Kagami suddenly inquired.

Kiyoshi didn't even seem slightly fazed. "Mmh? Well why would you think that?"

"Cause you gave him that camera. Did you want him to take pictures of the Generation of Miracles in the first place?"

Suddenly, Kiyoshi's eyes grew serious. "Oh? So Kuroko did start something like that."

Kagami narrowed his eyes. "Why would you get him to do something like that?"

Kiyoshi seemed surprised. "Hmm? No, I just told him he could have the camera. He did that all on his own."

The red-head was clearly unsatisfied with this answer but, he knew that getting angry would do him no good. "But do you at least know why he's doing something like this?"

Kiyoshi smiled. "Hmm well, Kagami, what do you think of Kuroko's mentality?"

"Hah?"

"Just asking."

Kagami furrowed his brows. "Well…he's a scrawny guy and barely has any expression but he's always very straightforward and positive I guess? Oh, and he can say some pretty embarrassing things at times."

Kiyoshi nodded at his reply. "Hmm, but then, don't you think that's slightly contradictory to the environment he grew up in?"

"Huh?"

"Well, he was always with the Generation of Miracles, great geniuses that even made me want to quit basketball after only one match. But he stayed with them for 3 years and you heard that he apparently quit the team right? But…he's still 'positive' and 'straightforward'. Don't you think that's a bit strange?"

Kagami blinked. "T-then what's going on with Kuroko?"

"Well, this is just what I think so who knows what the truth is but, don't you think he sometimes overthinks things a lot?"

"Overthinks? Well, sometimes he does manage to come up with some deep stuff I guess and…sometimes, he would become…" Kagami suddenly jolted up as a surging memory rushed through him. At the time when they versed Aomine and he rendered Kuroko's passes useless, Kuroko grew strangely agitated, almost…desperate.

He was supposed to be the "quiet" and "calm" one after all with his deadpanned expressions. Moreover, despite giving them the speech to never give up, right after, he was dead silent.

"So you remembered something," Kiyoshi smiled.

"Y-yeah so…he might overthink but, what about it?"

"Well, why would someone overthink? Because they're troubled right? And why would someone be troubled? Because they're afraid—of repeating the same mistakes."

"Ngh! What?!" Kagami gaped, words not registering in his ears. "Kuroko? Afraid?" Kuroko saved him many times over, saved them all the time and with that frail body of his, carried more spirit than anyone else. How could he be afraid?!

Kiyoshi's smile didn't waver. "Calm down Kagami, relax,this is usually how it is with ordinary people. With me, Hyuuga, Riko, and all the others but...Kuroko always been different hasn't he?"

"Hah?" Kagami looked dumbstruck. Kiyoshi's words seriously didn't make sense in his ears.

"Oh but hmm, you know, at the same time though...don't you think Kuroko's a genius? In his own right anyways?" The Center suddenly added.

"What?" Kagami bulged out his eyes. He just said he might be afraid!

"Well, he stayed with them for 3 years in the face of that talent while people like me were crushed in 1 game. That can also be interpreted is ingenuity right?"

At this point, Kagami was twitching with rage. "Hah? But you just said he might be afraid sempai! Which one is it?!"

Kiyoshi beamed a goofy grin. "Hmm? Who knows? This is just what I think anyways."

The red-head gaped at his sempai, feeling the same rush to strike his as Hyuuga.

"But well...what would you think, judging by the looks of Kuroko? Would you think he's a genius? Or a coward?" Kiyoshi intoned, eyes serious once more.

Kagami sighed. "Obviously the first one. There's no way Kuroko would be afraid."

Kiyoshi smiled. "...Then that's good. Hopefully you're right Kagami."

A vein snapped. "HAH?! You mean you don't know?!" He disparaged.

"Hmm yup, I don't really know but…There's one thing that definitely is true."

At this point, Kagami was finally ready to snap. "Yes?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, Kuroko probably made you take another picture right? And you were the first to look at it?" Kiyoshi confirmed.

"Huh? Y-yeah?"

"Then…doesn't that mean, right from the beginning, he knew he was empty?"

Kagami blinked.

His eyes widened in realization.

"Then...if he's going to the Generation of Miracles...did they have something to do with it?"

"Hmm...well, maybe they did. You remember right? That for a while, Kuroko hated basketball."

"Y-yeah?"

"Well, what got him to take it up again?"

Outside, as Kuroko saw the drizzle of autumn leaves tumble down from a tree above, he heaved out a breath, watching it dance in front of him before it dissipated.

He knew who he was going to see next—Aomine Daiki.

It was the only way…he could save himself.

"Ahh... Oi Tetsu, don't keeping me waiting like this. If Satsuki didn't drag me here, I'd still be home sleeping." Kuroko heard a low gruff voice call as he stepped towards a swarthy male, towering nearly 30cm above him.

Kuroko glanced up, meeting a narrowed gaze engulfed with a black darker than night. He was supposed to be the "light", yet, the stronger his "light" shone, the darker his eyes became, not even reflecting a hint of that shine it held before- the shine that was the beginning of everything for Kuroko.

Kuroko narrowed his eyes. "...So you aren't planning on going to practice?"

Aomine didn't catch the anguish hidden within his words. "Of course, it's boring anyways. The only one who can beat me is me."he continued eyes lowered to that tuft of powder blue. "No one can beat me, not even you."

* * *

**EDITS MADE:**

**Midorima speaks to Akashi after Kuroko leaves**

**Longer convo between Kiyoshi and Kagami (new info)**

**Kuroko meets Aomine **

* * *

But lol I hope you guys liked this chapter, especially how I did the Kise scene and the Midorima scene. Hopefully I didn't disappoint with the quick setting changes (wow, short stories are hard in this sense!)

**OH and a note:** Sorry for the miscommunication. For Murasakibara's scene, I actually want to try out an idea a reviewer gave me so that's why I didn't write that out. No, I'm not going to skip Mukkun! (just that...Aomine's scene and Akashi's scene will be...exceptionally dark LOL)

**Thank you very much for the support~ I'm so glad you guys enjoy this story and hopefully you'll continue to do so!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the support, I seriously did not think so many of you would like this story ;A;**

**So now, I went overboard past 5,000 words OTL**

**So much for succinct writing but hey, at least it means around 5000 words of potential Aokuro (can this still count if it's not in a blatantly romantic sense?) and "special" guests right? ;D**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_"No one can beat me, not even you."_

The words sliced through the autumn air, a low yet resonant warning of things that were no longer there.

Aomine's tone, voice, and words were layered with steel, hard and cold no matter how much of a lazy drawl it came out as.

It was a warning for him to back off, because Aomine Daiki could never be defeated, especially not by Seirin whom Touou tripled their score against during summer.

Yet, though he boasted such words of arrogance, not a single hint of even misplaced joy was present in the voice of the winner.

No one was happy.

Not him.

Not Kuroko.

His former partner only felt his mouth dry, forcing words to form in retaliation he stared up at his erstwhile light, azure eyes dark and hardened as he breathed out , "...Hah."

It was a perfectly dead and even tone yet, in all honesty, his impassion may have been forced, the only way to counter the foreign being that possessed his former reason to continue basketball. Despite his lazy demeanor, if it wasn't for Aomine, he would've quit basketball long ago yet, it was precisely that which made even him become unable to stomach the situation.

Unlike Kise or Midorima who were merely led astray by victory somewhere along the way, Aomine was swallowed by an impossibly bright light of talent, blinding him to everything around him. To him, those days depicted in Kise and Midorima's photos didn't exist anymore in fact, to him, it was questionable if such things could've been remembered—Not when a single shred of the former Aomine Daiki ceased to exist.

His smile, his laughter, and his passion were long gone.

The only thing left was Aomine's talent—the cause behind all this despair.

Even though, there shouldn't have been anything wrong with having talent.

Kuroko sighed. Seeing all those pictures of the past allowed him to grow soft, to become naive again and believe that like with the previous two, things would out smoothly when that was far from the truth.

But if anything, Kuroko didn't like to give up. Besides, Aomine's attitude was something apparent long ago. There was no need to reminisce the past, not for what he needed to do.

"Then Aomine-kun, since you're here now, would you like to get going?" Kuroko prodded with nonchalance.

"Hah? Oi are we seriously going somewhere?" He demanded, catching up to the wan youth. Immediately, his strides caught up.

Kuroko tilted towards to the teen beside him. "Yes of course. I wanted you to help buy some basketball items with me. The Winter Cup starts this Saturday after all."

"Then just go with Kagami or something, there's no need to get me to come. Besides, what's the point in helping my first match-up?" Aomine yawned, clearly wanting to return to the warmth of his bed.

Kuroko stayed resolute, orbs of pure azure meeting the murky ocean. "Kagami-kun and the others were busy. Moreover, I need Aomine-kun for this. Aomine-kun is the one that bought me my sweatbands after all." He replied blankly.

Aomine however, displayed surprise.

"…Oi, do you seriously still remember that? The birthday present I gave you." He frowned, seemingly displeased.

Ever so slightly, a whiff of a smile passed Kuroko's face. "Should that not be my line? It's Aomine-kun who remembered it was for my birthday."

Aomine cringed. "Ngh! Shut up Tetsu," he scoffed, turning away from the boy as the two headed towards the department store.

Kuroko blankly stared up at the half-hidden face of the teen. Faintly, he felt the presence of the partner he once knew.

"But well…" he heard Aomine begin, head still turned away. "I guess, considering that I never got you a present again after that, it wouldn't hurt to look." He mumbled, voice slightly stiff as he awkwardly placed his hand on his neck.

Kuroko widened his eyes. "…Thank you, Aomine-kun."

Perhaps, it wasn't too late.

The shelves of the department store were packed with a multitude of colorful bands in every array. Along with the stock of sweatbands were basketball shoes hung from the every wall, standardized high quality basketballs, and a variety of other basketball equipment, fit for the place to be dubbed "Basketball Haven". There were even some NBA magazines by the counter.

Yet despite seeing so many items that were practically glittering under the light, Aomine barely batted an eye as he headed towards the sweatband section, eyes as dulled as ever.

Kuroko couldn't help but notice that.

"Oi, Tetsu, just get something like this," Aomine drawled, tossing a pair of black sweatbands over.

Kuroko blinked, easily catching the item as he stared at the package. "…No thank you." He immediately responded.

Aomine flinched. That was fast! "Hah?!" he demanded in confusion. "You wanted a sweatband right? This is a pretty good brand already so you should take it!"

"No. It's not the one I wanted," Kuroko returned stubbornly.

Aomine sucked in a breath. God he forgot how stubborn this guy was! "Ah? You're picky about sweatbands now?"

"Because it wasn't the brand Aomine-kun bought me before." The youth frankly stated, not a single shred of embarrassment on his face despite the various connotations it contained.

Unlike Kagami, Aomine was long accustomed to it. "…You, are you serious?"

"Of course."

He immediately facepalmed. "Ugh…Don't you know that band was part of a special collection that only sold so many at a time?"

Kuroko widened his eyes. "Eh? Aomine-kun, you still remember?" he asked in surprise. He thought he didn't care anymore, their friendship, their memories were all supposed to have been overshadowed by the incidents of the past. Not a single one of the Generation of Miracles were reminiscent about it when Kuroko first saw them again in high school—even Kise, who only wanted Kuroko to join Kaijou.

"Hah?! Of course I remember! How can I not remember how I had to shoot down store after store to look for that damn thing!" Aomine cried in exasperation, back facing the boy as he scanned the shelves for that special brand. "Even with Satsuki's data that thing was still hard to get!"

"…Then what about Kise-kun's birthday?"

A slight groan. "Oh god that guy. I was kind enough to give him one of my new Mai-chan photobooks but _no,_ I did _not_ want it exchanged for one of his!"

A smile. "Then, Midorima-kun's?"

"Hah? That guy's? Nnnn, just remembering it makes me sick. He was beyond picky with whatever I had with me that in the end I just gave him a can of Shiruko."

A slight crinkle by the eyes. "Well, in the end, you forgot and only did have things such as eraser bits, photobooks, and the like."

"Hey! He should've been grateful that I was giving him a book to adulthood!"

"…Hah." Kuroko unconvincingly agreed.

"Oi!" Aomine cried, finally deciding to whip around before he gaped, dropping the packages of black wristbands as he caught the sight of an undeniable smile on Kuroko's face.

"T-tetsu…?" He blinked, unused to such a sight. It was still slight compared to Kise and Momoi's over-dazzling/annoying grins but, held much more emotion than the two combined.

Kuroko immediately caught himself.

He reverted to his poker face.

Unusually enough, Aomine felt as if he should've saved it to his phone; he didn't know why.

Wait…was it because of that one time in the past when they all tried to make Kuroko laugh?

Hmm, what was wrong with today? Being around with Kuroko suddenly made him uncharacteristically nostalgic. Many memories were starting to resurface from the crannies of his mind, and for once, not just the bad ones.

"Ah, I'm sorry Aomine-kun but… I still think I want that sweatband."

…So it was back to that again?!

"Okay, okay, fine!" Aomine cried in defeat. Kuroko was _beyond_ stubborn. "Then Tetsu, just wait here alright?" He instructed, pointing to a bench outside the store.

Kuroko tilted his head. "…Where are you planning to go?"

"Hah? Didn't you say you wanted that? I'll go look for it so just stay put." Aomine sighed, stuffing his hands back into his coat pockets as he ambled off.

Kuroko blinked. "Eh? No that wasn't what I inten—"

Already, Aomine was out of earshot, blending somewhat in with the common crowd that shoved through the store floors although, with his height and tanned skin, he wasn't hard to spot but, for Kuroko's maximum voice output, he was far beyond his reach.

Staring at the disappearing silhouette of his former "light", instead of waiting, he stood up.

He began to walk away.

Knowing Aomine, it was probably going to take a while and well, he recalled that there was a Maji Burger on the way from here.

He promptly purchased a vanilla milkshake, contentedly sipping on its soft and fluffy goodness at the shop.

Aomine however, returned 30 seconds sooner than what he had predicted.

"…Oi…are you serious?" Aomine Daiki scoffed, plopping down on the deserted bench with sigh. "Damn, where did Tetsu go now?" He muttered, discontent that the boy pulled another one of his disappearing acts on him.

Wait, disappearing acts? Hmm, maybe if he squinted…he would appear? "Tetsu?" Aomine murmured, already small eyes squinted into stereotypical Asian slits. "Tetsu?"

"…Yes Aomine-kun? Why are you looking for me with that disturbing expression?" A suddenly voice blandly voiced from behind.

Aomine jolted. He whipped around in fright as a thin wan figure with azure orbs and powder blue spiked up streaks of hair appeared in his sight.

"T-t-tetsu!"

"…Yes?" Kuroko repeated, eyes as blank as ever.

The taller of the two stayed frozen before slowly, he released a sigh, cupping his face in his hand. "You're seriously as invisible as ever Tetsu."

"…Thank you."

He glanced up at the boy. "Hah? That wasn't a compliment you know?"

"…Really? I thought it was. If I wasn't "invisible", I wouldn't be playing basketball like this now. Besides…I find this to be quite handy," Kuroko intoned, leaving an ominous suggestion as he raised up his left hand, revealing a freshly made Teriyaki Burger.

Aomine gaped at him. "O-oi you couldn't have possibly used your misdirection to—!"

The burger was Ignite Passed to his face. Luckily, it was done so with greatest force possible before splatter.

"Of course not Aomine-kun. Now please eat. Teriyaki Burger is still your favorite right?" Kuroko confirmed, continuing to down his vanilla shake.

"Ah? Yeah…" Aomine murmured, reaching for the burger before he stopped himself. "Oh right, Tetsu, I better give this to you first." He recalled, roughly rummaging through the bag to present him with a package with "Seishun" written on it.

"Ah, it's that brand." Kuroko blurted.

"Yeah, after searching through 5 stores." Aomine sighed. "It's not even popular now, why would you get it?"

"…Well, because it's motto was interesting."

"Hah?"

"Seishun means "youth" right? The motto was therefore, 'Passion, Friendship, and Fun'" Kuroko stated. "It sounds interesting doesn't it? As if a bunch of sports maniacs made it."

"…That's where you find it interesting?!" Aomine rebuked in astonishment. Yet, after he cooled, a contemplating expression passed his face. "But…yeah, you're right. Passion, friendship, and fun…that does sound pretty interesting." He murmured with faraway eyes. "So…that's what's a part of youth right?"

Kuroko stared at the figure of his former light. "…Yes."

"Then I'm already—"

"Aomine-kun's already an old man then right?" Kuroko interjected.

Immediately, Aomine swiveled up, instantly destroying the meager height advantage Kuroko had on him while he sat. "Tetsu you little—!"

Accidentally, he knocked the bag off the bench, spewing out a variety of basketball magazines to the floor.

"Geh." Aomine cursed, languidly shoving them back into the bag.

Kuroko stared them with a hint of shock. "Aomine-kun, I thought you weren't interested in basketball."

It was Aomine turn to gape at him. "Hah? Who said I wasn't interested? Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"Because Aomine-kun didn't look at a thing when we were in the store." Kuroko explained.

"Huh? Oh…that." The rangy teen recalled, turning to the basketball section. Suddenly, he sighed, lazily forcing himself up. "Oi Tetsu, see that?" He asked, pointing at a blue and black shoe on the display case.

"…Yes."

"Well, that's the best shoe in that store and…that's a part of my collection at home. So, there's no need for me to look at shoes."

"…Hah." Kuroko deadpanned. Aomine's household didn't look particularly rich, how in the world did he afford that shoe Kagami was always ogling at whenever they passed by?

"Yeah. And, see that basketball next to it?"

"Yes."

"That's the best in this store and…it's what Touou bribed me with to join their team." Aomine confessed in nonchalance.

Kuroko immediately stopped. He gave Aomine one of his signature soul-skinning stares.

"W-what!?"

"…And here Aomine-kun was worried about me being a criminal." The phantom player voiced, causing him to flinch.

"H-hey! They seriously gave it to me out of their own free will!"

"No, I can clearly imagine Aomine-kun employing methods of extortion. Aomine-kun is a ganguro after all."

"Oi! I'm not one and that's not even what a ganguro means!"

He wasn't met with much of a response other than a repeated, "Hah." Aomine grimaced…before he laughed.

"Pfft. Tetsu. You seriously haven't changed at all," he sighed between laughs, recalling their past quarrels over such trivial things.

Kuroko blinked. "Aomine-kun too. I'm glad you didn't start to hate basketball."

"Course not. Like I said, why would I? If I seriously did, I wouldn't even be playing!" Aomine sighed. "But…you're right about one thing. Basketball isn't interesting right now—at least, the one I'm playing. In fact, I don't even know what the thing I'm playing is." Aomine muttered, words turning bitter as he plopped down once more.

Kuroko narrowed his eyes. He knew exactly what he was getting at. He wasn't lying when he said Aomine was already an old man.

Passion.

Friendship.

Fun.

These things had long slipped the ace's grasp. He was the best, yet, the moment he reached his peak, everything was lost. Even though, there was nothing wrong with trying your best to do what you love.

Kuroko parted his lips. "Then…Aomine-kun, did you at least like it, the days we used to play basketball together?"

The tanned teen stared at him, wide-eyed before slowly, a pained smile spread across his face. "Ah Tetsu, I seriously don't get how you can say such embarrassing things with a straight face." He sighed, "but…yeah. I did. At least, much more than now." He confessed, head tilted up at his former "shadow".

*SNAP!*

He blinked at the sound of a shutter, noticing that somehow, Kuroko had whipped out a camera and was already pulling out a freshly made photo from within.

Yet, the boy barely gave it a peek before a curt smile uplifted his face. He neatly tucked it away in the depths of his coat pocket.

"Huh? What the hell Tetsu," Aomine demanded, eyesight still blurred by the sudden flash of light.

"Ah I'm sorry Aomine-kun." Kuroko apologized yet giving no further explanation of what just occurred. In fact, he instead diverted the conversation as he slipped out a black leather wallet.

"Um Aomine-kun, may I ask how much the sweatbands cost you?" He continued, ready to pay back what he owed.

"H-huh? Oh." Aomine murmured, turning away for some reason. If he recalled, Kuroko trying to pay him back for something always made him feel extremely awkward as hell. "Nah, don't pay me back Tetsu. Besides, after that year, I never gave you a present again right? So, happy belated birthday Tetsu." Aomine casually congratulated with a smirk.

Kuroko blinked. Something close to a smile danced on his lips. "…Thank you Aomine-kun. But…you know, my next birthday is in two months." Kuroko reminded.

"…Yeah?" Aomine frowned, unsure of where this was heading.

"So, this time, Seirin will definitely win against Touou."

"…What?" Why was he going on about this again? "Didn't I tell you? The only one who can beat me is m—"

"I know Aomine-kun. But, you see, I don't really like the current Aomine-kun."

Aomine flinched. "Hah?!"

"And…Aomine-kun doesn't really like this either right? I've said it before, I don't understand Aomine-kun's troubles. But, I've hated basketball and that…is a very painful feeling."

Aomine widened his eyes. "Eh? Y-you hated it?"

Kuroko paused. Slowly, his eyes met a vast ocean blue. "…I did. But, because of that, Seirin—No, I will definitely defeat you. So you can find joy in basketball again."

It took a moment for the words to register as Aomine Daiki, for the umpteenth time of the day was completely dumbfounded by his former teammate. Kuroko had always been a bit strange, a tad too invisible, and extremely blunt. But, beneath all that, was a passion none could extinguish.

He was serious—for Aomine's sake.

A hint of joy coursed through him. "Hah, well if you think that's even possible, try it Tetsu. I'll be waiting." Aomine leered with a smirk.

Kuroko nodded. "…Yes. And, to show your gratitude, I think Aomine-kun should buy me another present in two months," he quipped.

The rangy male nearly choked. "HAH?! Are you serious?" He groaned. "You're as picky as Midorima when it comes to gifts!"

"Ah, don't worry. I'll properly remember to buy you a gift for your birthday in return."

"…That's not the point!" Aomine cried before releasing a sigh. "But…that's only if you win Tetsu. So, show me what you can do. Like I said, the only one who can beat me is me. No one can beat me, not even you, Tetsu." He repeated once more, eyes darkening back to their originally steeled state.

Yet, it didn't have any of the dreadful effects it had previously. Instead, the "shadow" simply smiled. "…Yes."

The duo parted ways soon afterwards, their exchanges of farewells much warmer when compared to their stiff and upsetting hellos.

Since a long while ago, Kuroko was content as he sat down on the oak bench, gently taking out the photo he took earlier.

_"No one can beat me, not even you."_

A warning. The words that stung represented a warning for him to leave, to know that his effort, his time, and his basketball were all worthless before the talented. Yet, after Kuroko saw the photo, he knew this was far from the truth.

The photo, unlike the others was an intentional one, as if one belonging to a photo album. There, under the limelight of the basketball court, 7 rainbow-colored members appeared, side by side with a brightly beaming and proud Aomine in the center as he wrapped an arm around Kuroko, unintentionally placing half of his body weight on the teen who had slightly ruffled hair, miffed by the treatment. Yet, even so, he looked happy.

Beside the two were Momoi and Kise, both posing for the camera yet concurrently, Momoi had her one of her feet slammed on Aomine's while Kise was leaning unnaturally close to Kuroko. Then there was Midorima, looking slightly startled as Momoi had her hand on his elbow, as if she gave him a sudden jerk that forced him into the frame. On the other side of that was Akashi and Murasakibara, both as nonchalant as usual. However, in Akashi's case, there was even a rare, almost long forgotten smile of pride, as if he was proud of his team.

Yet, that was the fallicy contained within the picture.

Behind the gang by the upper left corner was a scoreboard with almost incredulous results.

TEIKO: 64 YOMI: 63

It was a simple one-point difference.

Yet…they were happy.

They were proud.

What Aomine wanted, wasn't to win—it never was. He simply wanted to have fun, live freely, and be together with his team. Despite his attitude around the Touou regulars, he wanted teamwork more than anyone else—he valued it as much as Kuroko and now…maybe even more.

Thus, those harsh words' true nature wasn't to offend but rather, to protect. In Aomine Daiki's eyes, no one could defeat him. Many have tried, heck, both Kise and Kuroko tried but neither came out successful. The teen was already at his wit's end. No one could match up to him in any way and, amidst the battle of effort and tears, once they realized all was useless, only pain could come from their favorite sport. Aomine didn't want to see that, to see them give up like that, to see _him_ become the reason they gave up.

In the case with his teammates, that was especially true.

From what Momoi gathered, Kise was still hurt from their match during summer and of course, Kuroko was no different. The look he had in his eyes when his trump card, the Cyclone Pass _and _the Ignite Pass failed, was absolutely devastating.

Aomine didn't want to see such a thing and thus, in his rough manner, he purposely said such horrible words that could slice someone to pieces.

Suddenly, the boy parted his lips. "...Momoi-san, it's okay to come out now." Kuroko called, slipping the photo back in his pocket.

Immediately from his left, a girl emerged from the clothing aisle, gazing at him with a melancholic smile. "…That's not fair Tetsu-kun, when you can find me all the time yet I can never find you." She voiced, blooming pink hair flowing past her shoulders as she, in winter garb approached the boy.

"Is that so?" Kuroko innocently refuted.

She smiled. "Yup it's true! Plus, Tetsu-kun is also amazing in so many other ways! Like…with Aomine-kun…just now…" she murmured, trailing off at the end as she gazed in the direction Aomine left in, as if hoping to catch another glance.

Kuroko silently stared at her figure, reflecting a hint of both loneliness and joy. "…It's…really been a while…since I've seen Aomine-kun like that…" she continued, voice soft and distant, as if already swept up by a faraway memory.

"…Yes. It was a surprise for me too actually. But, I think Momoi-san is the amazing one, to be near the Aomine-kun that was no longer himself for so long," Kuroko replied, recalling how dark their initial hellos were.

That caught the girl by surprise. "Eh?" She blinked. What did he mean by that? No matter what she did, in the end, the person who actually got Aomine to admit his feelings was none other than Kuroko.

"Because…to Momoi-san, it was painful to see Aomine-kun like that correct? Back in Teiko when Momoi-san became the manager, even Akashi-kun was impressed by your knowledge and synthesis of basketball. That was because of Aomine-kun—the Aomine-kun who played every single day of his life right?" Kuroko assessed, as calm as ever.

"T-tetsu-kun, you noticed?" She gaped, shocked that someone who, at the time was still a 3rd stringer recalled all that.

" Yes of course," Kuroko replied, as if such a feat was completely natural. "That's why, I think Momoi-san is amazing. It would be a lie to say that I wasn't ever discouraged when Aomine-kun changed but, Momoi-san stayed by him right?"

She flinched. "N-no! No matter what I said, Aomine-kun never listened! Besides, in the end, it was Tetsu-kun who was able to do something for him!" She exclaimed, unsure of why she was even acting this way.

He was praising her…yet, she didn't feel as if she deserved it, not a single bit of it when for Aomine, nothing had changed.

"…But, even so, you stayed by his side didn't you? Momoi-san, you've done a lot for him, in fact, more than enough so please don't undermine yourself."

Immediately, her eyes widened as something inside her shook, violently shook to the point where tears were threatening to fall. She didn't like this side of herself but…she could no longer deny its presence.

It was painful, painful to constantly be beside Aomine, to see him treat basketball with such low regard and change from a simple basketball idiot to such a horrible jerk. She was right beside him, she always was yet, somehow, despite priding herself as Teiko's informant along with her ability to predict the growth of players, Aomine's growth completely eluded her.

It was a blow to her pride but also, a blow to her heart.

Yet, even so, she stayed by him, because it was all she could do and perhaps, this whole time, she might've hoped for someone to acknowledge that, to say, "you did the right thing, you did well."

"…That's not fair Tetsu-kun…you can always say such things with a straight face," she sniffed, biting her lip to prevent herself from bawling right there. Like…Like! From the beginning, she knew that her love for him was to be unrequited yet, no matter how much she thought otherwise, those feelings of love were hopelessly pouring out. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"…Is that so?"

"That is!" She cried.

Kuroko smiled.

"Tetsu-kun is always like thi—"

*SNAP*

Before she could even process his actions, a dazzling light engulfed her vision as slowly, every color in the vicinity seemed to blend and mesh together, even the powder blue hair of Kuroko.

When everything finally settled, she found the boy staring at a photo with an old camera in hand.

This photo however, never contained Momoi herself. Instead, under the streaming afternoon sun that casted a beautiful orange glow in the foreground, was an image of both Aomine and Kuroko, clad in their Teiko school uniforms with their backs to the camera, body only tilted around enough for their faces to face the camera, as if they were looking and speaking to someone. It seemed to be summer, as both had a pink popsicle in hand. In fact, both had smiles on their faces, one bulged open in laughter, and the other curt yet tender.

It showed exactly what was important to Momoi—the two of them. Although she did technically consider Kuroko a love interest, beyond that, it was as if he was another childhood friend. Despite only knowing him for a span of 3 years, he was someone she could nearly share anything with—like Aomine. Thus, seeing the two of them together, happy and joyful, was where her happiness lay. She treasured Aomine like no other, that's why she painstaking stayed with him every day. She treasured Kuroko like no other so she wanted to help him change Aomine because…it was always obvious what Aomine meant to Kuroko and what Kuroko meant to him.

It was a simple photo, a simple view of them walking home together from the convenience store yet…to Momoi, it meant so much more; it meant everything to her.

"Momoi-san," Kuroko suddenly called, startling the girl just as she was about to take a peek at the photo.

"E-eh? Y-yes Tetsu-kun?!" She fumbled, automatically straightening up.

"Do you still remember what I promised you?"

"E-eh?"

"That I would definitely defeat Aomine-kun."

The girl blinked…before slowly, her features softened. "Yes."

"I still believe I will."

She smiled. "Yes."

"Then…do you still also believe that if he loses, he might return to the way he was?" Kuroko continued.

She stared at him curiously. "I do but…is there anything wrong…?"

The youth shook his head. "No, I was just wondering, what should be said at a time like that," he expressed.

"Eh?"

"Aomine-kun...will be coming back right?" He hinted, his words finally dawning on her.

"Oh! Then of course, we have to say, "Welcome back!" she exclaimed.

He smiled.

Somewhere on the other side of the city, Kagami Taiga was rummaging through his bag. "Damn, where did I leave my phone?!" He muttered, digging through his 4-D pocket filled with basketball supplies before he finally came across something hard and rectangular.

"Ah! There!" He exclaimed in triumph, pulling out a red cellular…with something caught in its fold.

He squinted at it Huh, it was that photo Kuroko told him to take last time.

Yet…immediately, he noticed something strange about the photo.

A corner of it had peeled off—revealing something new.

Instantly, Kagami tugged at it.

He widened his eyes in surprise.

Back by the department store, a pink-haired girl whipped out her equally pink cellphone as she deserted from the bustling crowd, all the way to a plaza with people resting from their shopping sprees.

"Hello? Akashi-kun?" She asked through the speaker.

"Ah Satsuki, did you confirm what I asked of you?" The voice on the other end glibbed.

"Yeah. You were right. Tetsu-kun took a photo of me after all." She informed.

"Hmm I see, thank you for that information," Akashi replied, tone slightly dismissive.

Reading through the lines, she knew he had no further business with her. "W-wait Akashi-kun!" She cried, allowing the red-head to pause before clicking the END button.

"Hmm? Yes Satsuki?"

"Um…do you know why Tetsu-kun was taking those photos? Did something happen to him?" She worriedly asked.

There was a slight pause on the other end.

"I believe something did."

"EH?!"

"But…it's hard to say given the lack of information. However…Satsuki, if he asks where he can find either me or Atsushi, could you please direct him to my current quarters?" He requested calmly.

"Eh? Sure but…Akashi-kun, are you planning to do something about it?" She inquired.

"…Perhaps," he smirked.

* * *

So, since I realized adding Momoi's part in the next chapter would seriously kill the effect when compared to placing hers right after Aomine (since they tie in so well together), I decided to squeeze this in!

Hopefully I managed to characterize the childhood friends duo down properly (though I think I kinda turned it into a childhood friend trio XP), especially their interactions with Kuroko!

Now next time, guess who's being featured?~ XD

The climax is finally coming!

(and wow, I said from 1-2 chapters and then 4-5 but...oh boy lol I think I failed at succinct writing OTL)


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: Thank you so much to Sorii for showing me the now-used cover art! It's so beautiful QAQ**

**Okay, this was supposed to be updated next week but then came the OVA. I COMPLETELY BLAME THAT.**

**Regardless, as promised, I will be swiftly updating and completing this story! **

**Wait, let me spazz about it for a sec. Ahem.**

**OMG, my feels are just dying from the TIP-OFF OVA. I'm actually really glad I decided to wait it out until after it aired because OMGOMG SO MUCH NEW MATERIAL AND FEELS HAVE BEEN GIVEN TO ME!**

**I mean, Akashi got like 20 seconds of screen time in total but it's enough! My heart is happy ^A^ (now strangely enough, Akashi gets about 20 secs in total here too but pfft. They are awesome 20 seconds right? XD)**

**-FIN**

* * *

"Remind me why I'm forced to be here again," Midorima Shintarou sighed as he found what could of been a relaxing school closure day turn into an outing with the color gang he was ashamed to be part of from his Middle School years.

"Obviously for Tetsu-kun's sake!" Momoi Satsuki, the girl beauty-turned-beast hissed as she hid behind a bush, impatiently checking her watch.

"That's right Midorimac-hey! Aominecchi don't try to step out! What if he sees you and runs?!" Kise Ryouta disparaged, immediately pulling back a swarthy male clad in a snug black jacket, heaving out a yawn.

"Can I go already? I don't see how stalking Kagami would be for Tetsu or our sake, unless Satsuki's developed a thing for Kaga-OW!" Aomine winced, untimely kicked in the shin by a scowling Momoi.

"Be quiet you Ahomine!" She cried.

"Ngh?! Ahomine?!" He gaped. "Oi what do you mea-"

"Ahhh stop it already you two, it's too loud here, we're going to be found out!" Kise whined amidst their bantering before the two childhood friends immediately glared at the blond and cried, "hah?! I'm not too loud, you are!"

Kise sweatdropped. "EHH?! WHY IS THIS MY FAULT NOW?!"

Immediately, an argument formed between the trio though mainly, it was just Aomine and Momoi both shooting verbal attacks at each other and Kise. Within the Generation of Miracles, Kise's status as a model was never acknowledged as much as it was used against him.

Midorima sighed, glad to not take part for once.

In all honesty, he knew exactly why Momoi was suddenly fixated on Kagami: it was for information on the camera.

It was simple to conclude that Seirin knew of it if they allowed Kuroko to skip practice like that. Yet, what even the well-lauded informant was unaware of was Midorima's knowledge of the contraption and Akashi's former possession of one.

That was a fatal mistake.

After all, Midorima didn't plan to tell.

Not only did Akashi instruct his silence, if he did, that sure-fire bombardment would be for him instead.

He sighed once more, thumbing his temples in irritation at the noise. Yet, once he opened his eyes, the intensity of his scowl only increased.

"Uh...what are you guys doing?" A confused Kagami awkwardly asked before he was promptly tackled by a cry of "Kagamin!"

The noise escalated.

Midorima twitched. This...was going to be a long day...and not just for him, but for Kuroko too.

He checked the horoscope app on his phone.

_"Beware of Sagittarius Aquarius! Despite your wave of good luck, meeting one will deeply decreased your luck!"_

...Right. Akashi was definitely a Sagittarius and moreover, he was a scheming one.

Midorima wondered if he should've at least notified the Aquarian youth of his lucky item.

Kuroko met Murasakibara at noon.

Really, with his stature, the giant wasn't hard to spot, much less if he happened to be outside a crepe store with a bag of crepes in arm.

"Ah, Kurochin." Murasakibara greeted in-between mouthfuls.

"Good afternoon Murasakibara-kun. I didn't know you were staying around the area." Kuroko politely bowed.

"Ah? Yeah. I'm staying there since my school got second," Murasakibara informed, hinting of the Inter-High results before vaguely pointing to the towering 4-star hotel on a hill.

"Hah...that does look very luxurious. Is Akashi-kun staying there too?"

"Mhn? Mhn! Aka-chin is but I haven't seen him much."

"I see." Kuroko muttered in understanding

"Ah but Kuro-chin, since its lunch and all, want to join me? Muro-chin and the others left early to explore Tokyo," Murasakibara invited as Kuroko contemplated what the sweets-loving-squirrel defined as "lunch".

From past experience, he would surely be taken to an all-you-can-eat sweets shop. Yet, seeing that it had been a while since he had last seen his former teammate, he only bowed and said, "yes, if you don't mind."

Murasakibara smiled. "Then...let's go to my room," he languidly declared, pointing at the hotel.

Kuroko froze.

He tilted his head up, face expressionless as usual before he blinked. "Excuse me?"

The runner-up of the Inter-High came with many benefits, including a grandiose hotel room that happened to have a full-scale kitchen within its walls.

"...What's this Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko asked as he entered the furnished room with duo double-sized beds, a flat-screened television, a loveseat set, all colored in a regal mahogany that matched the light amber walls in harmony.

Yet, that had nothing to do with Kuroko's words. The only thing registered in the youth's eyes was the countertop of the kitchen, covered in a layer of flour that had fallen from an open flour bag with mixing bowls tilting perilously beside it.

"Ah, I was making stuff this morning. Mhmm...Muro-chin said people would come to clean it up..." Murasakibara murmured with a puzzled look before ambling towards the stack, utilizing his large hands to smack the whole thing into an empty corner.

Kuroko stayed silent, azure orbs curiously outlining the array of measuring cups, cracked eggshells and what-not.

This...was very strange.

"But...Murasakibara-kun, when did you learn to cook?" Kuroko finally asked, pinning down the culprit behind this irregularity.

"...Couldn't I always?" Murasakibara blinked, turning to the boy.

Immediately, a slight twitch wedged itself between Kuroko's brows. No. That was utterly impossible. Not when back in Teiko, whenever Murasakibara was asked to cook or participate in anything home economics-related, he would nearly blow up the school.

...Wait, on the other hand, he was learning from Momoi.

Regardless, Kuroko's only reply was, "No."

"...Oh then, it's probably because of Muro-chin. We went to the cooking club and some people showed me." Murasakibara murmured as he promptly began measuring flour into the cups, slightly startling Kuroko with his celerity.

He had never seen Murasakibara cook...or look concentrated, especially when performing careful tasks the giant claimed he loathed.

Then again, compared to the rest of them, Kuroko didn't know Murasakibara and Akashi as well as the rest. He slightly frowned, noticing his own ignorance of the situation.

A strange silence shrouded the two as the purple giant continued to create using his large hands to deftly crack eggs and beat batter while Kuroko silently took a seat on a chair, unsure of where to place himself.

He once said Murasakibara was like a kid with a screw-loose. Though it sounded harsh, to him, it was the only way he could describe Murasakibara due to his ever-estranged actions. He wasn't much of a talker and neither was Kuroko. Unless there was a medium like Kise or even Midorima, Kuroko would seldom understand the logic behind his actions...if there were any.

"...Murasakibara-kun. Do you plan on cooking yourself?" Kuroko began, attempting to start conversation.

"Mhnn. I like cooking so I'll make something for Kuro-chin." Murasakibara returned absent-mindedly, clearly more concentrated on measuring.

"...I see."

As expected, the conversation gradually died off yet, although Kuroko was glad the youth finally found something he could enjoy so easily, he found the sight of Murasakibara carefully crafting sweets to be almost a bit unnerving.

He found something he openly enjoyed, something Kuroko had never seen from him since their middle school days, but...that wasn't basketball.

That one difference made Kuroko slightly uneasy as he clutched the camera hidden inside his jacket. From the beginning, it was already inevitable that Murasakibara's photo would be related to sweets instead of basketball. Yet, Kuroko still wanted to bet on that meteor's chance that he would believe otherwise.

"Murasakibara-kun, how do you find your new school?" Kuroko voiced.

"Mhnn? It's pretty good. The cafeteria food is good." The aspiring baker replied.

"I see. Then it was worth accepting the bribe for free meal tickets from Yosen's coach if you joined." Kuroko remarked.

He saw the Center's eyes widen with a pause, before a smile splayed on his lips. "Heh, mhnn," He smiled, amused. "Muro-chin and the others are all very nice."

"So they feed you a lot."

Murasakibara nodded as slowly, Kuroko's understanding of the male returned.

A faint smile spread on his lips. Strangely enough, Kuroko found solace despite the lack of the usual rowdiness that accompanied most of his interactions. There weren't people like Murasakibara in Seirin, nor in the rest of the Generation of Miracles. He was one of a kind.

Since it had been a year since they had a normal conversation that wasn't threatening, Kuroko felt it was a nice change.

"But Aka-chin and Kuro-chin did that a lot too." Murasakibara suddenly piped.

"Eh?"

"Aka-chin always gave me the snacks he won at tournaments and Kuro-chin gave me a lot of snacks you won at the arcade."

Kuroko nodded. "Yes, that was so. Although Akashi-kun provided most of it."

"Mhnn, and Aka-chin's snacks were good too. But Kuro-chin also gave me a lot of good things. That's why...I'm cooking for Kuro-chin."

Suddenly, a loud thud resounded in the kitchen as Kuroko stared at Murasakibara who had placed a clearly heavy bag on the counter.

It was the bag from earlier yet, unlike Kuroko's initial thoughts, the bag contained not crepes but baking supplies and decorating tools as he whipped out some marzipan and began molding something after placing what Kuroko presumed to be a cake in the oven.

The bluenette blinked, surprised by his sudden statement before slowly, understanding registered within his vast azure irises that softened into a curt yet gentle smile.

Initially, Murasakibara knowing how to bake was surprising in itself but, at the very least, one could conclude that it was because he thought it would be easier to make sweets himself so he could eat them whenever he wanted.

Yet, as Kuroko glanced over at the silhouette of his former teammate, carefully tending to the shaping of what looked like a blue-haired boy, he didn't seem at all to be someone who planned on making food only for himself.

"Murasakibara-kun, why did you want to learn how to bake?"

"Mhn? Because the cooking club girls said I can make people even happier with my own sweets." He answered simply as Kuroko slowly recalled all those times Murasakibara offered him candy.

He smiled. That's right. Murasakibara Atsushi was silent and often spoke in fragmented thoughts as if he expected people to understand through mere gestures. Well, being with the self-proclaimed oracle Akashi might've had something to do with it but it was because of that, Murasakibara was a silent support.

He was there, presence undeniable, personality the complete opposite of Kuroko that they often meshed like oil and water during practices yet, even so, Kuroko was content.

Even if they didn't mix, it was fine, because the very essence of Murasakibara was simple and kind.

The cake was perfect, covered in a heavenly vanilla coating as Kuroko took a bite from it, relishing its harmonious flavors. "This is very delicious Murasakibara-kun." He commented, noting that it nearly rivalled his love for vanilla milkshakes.

A contented grin brightened Murasakibara's indolent face. "Really? That's good."

"Has Akashi-kun tried this yet?" Kuroko asked, taking another scoop at the sponge cake within.

Surprisingly, Murasakibara shook his head. "No, Akita is too far from Kyoto and Aka-chin was busy since yesterday so I didn't get to see him." He answered, voice barely bothered by it.

Kuroko frowned. Before, Murasakibara would definitely be slightly dejected by that but then again, time has passed for them and, if it wasn't Murasakibara who had changed, it was Akashi Seijuro—the one that told them to go to separate schools.

"I see. Well, Akashi-kun's always been busy."

Murasakibara nodded in agreement. "But...that's fine because I can make sweets now. I can make something for Aka-chin anytime now." He began, immediately taking something from a box he had held in his hand and placing it on the cake.

Kuroko blinked in surprise. It was a miniature marzipan version of Akashi, clad in his Teiko uniform.

"I can make sweets for Kuro-chin too...and then Mido-chin and Sa-chin and Mine-chin and Kise-chin..." He mumbled, a near foreign smile dancing on his lips as he added another miniature chibi with every name, assembling a collection of rainbow-haired dolls on the cake.

"Murasakibara-kun..." Kuroko murmured in astonishment as he finally understood the message behind his actions.

Murasakibara Atsushi was aloof, attached to nothing but sweets. It was completely normal for Kuroko to assume whatever would appear in his photo would be snacks, not friends, not a beloved, not anything but snacks. Yet, then again, despite him being honest and simple, he unlike Kuroko wasn't very good at expressing them through words but actions. With Kuroko's permanently blank-face, expressing through action was difficult.

Kuroko misread him. He was his opposite, both physically and mentally and he, despite everything, was not what his words seemed.

If that was so, then...

"Ah, Murasakibara-kun. Would you like to take a picture with the cake? I would like a photo if possible." Kuroko suddenly asked, swapping out the infamous camera.

"Mhn? Sure." Was the wisteria-eyed over-sized child's reply as he posed beside the vanilla cake, holding up his fingers for victory sign.

*SNAP!*

A photo slid out, the image being scanned by a pair of blue eyes.

Kuroko smiled. He was right.

"Um...Murasakibara-kun, do you still hate basketball?" Kuroko asked, the words immediately causing the looming teen to whirl around, expression darkening at the forbidden words.

"...I hate basketball Kuro-chin and that's not going to change no matter what you say." He scowled, guard up like he did every time the duo got into a fight over the sport.

Yet, Kuroko didn't retaliate whatsoever. All he did was nod in understanding, thoroughly confusing the teen.

Only when Murasakibara clambored over to the sink to shove down all the dishes and mixing bowls did Kuroko whisper, "but, that's not really true is it?" as he stared back at the picture below, a picture of rainbow-hair basketball players rushing down a court, the bright stage lights shining down and defining every detail of movement they held, creating a passionate atmosphere contrary to Murasakibara's everyday demeanor.

Kuroko smiled.

"...Tetsuya?" A pristine voice asked, emanating from behind the boy.

Kuroko immediately whipped around, blue meeting a heterochromatic set of red and gold, framed by a smooth and equally wan face but with short red hair.

"...Akashi-kun." Kuroko released, surprised by the Rakuzan captain's sudden appearance.

Yet, even before Kuroko met Akashi or Murasakibara for that matter, did strange things begin to occur.

"HAH? A camera that makes you cry?" Aomine gaped in disbelief after hearing Kagami's explanation about the camera and Kuroko's sudden decision to take it and go. "What are you, five?" He cried, scorning Kagami for his almost fantasy-like description.

Immediately Kagami's eyebrows snapped. "Oi shut up Aomine! I'm serious! It actually does do that!" He roared in defence before both "lights" grew testy towards each other.

Momoi slapped her forehead at the sight. "Okay, Aomine-kun, we're not here to kill Kagamin so stop it already!" She cried before wrenching the swarthy male away from the returnee.

Of course, they still didn't stop shooting death glares at each other but well...it was a start.

"But that explains some things at least..." Kise murmured, the only one actually on task as he vaguely recalled Kuroko's words to him.

Momoi nodded in agreement. "It does doesn't i-"

"Oi. Kagami! Did Kuroko take a photo of himself!" A low voice suddenly demanded, startling everyone with its urgency as all eyes fell on Midorima, looking uncharacteristically flustered.

"E-eh? Y-yeah?" The red-head blurted in shock.

Immediately, Midorima scowled. "Then tell me what you saw, right now." He commanded, eyes sharpened to the point of threatening.

The rest of his erstwhile partners blinked. They had rarely seen Midorima like this, _ever._

Of course, Midorima had every right to be, especially since depending on the answer, it was a question of how sketchy Akashi's scheme would be.

However, Kagami's expression dampened. "Well...it was empty; his photo was completely blank. He then told me, he had nothing important to him."

Everyone in the vicinity blinked. "Eh?"

"T-tetsu-kun's empty?! How is that possible?" Momoi gasped incredulously.

"Oi, isn't that camera broken then?! How the hell could Tetsu not find anything to be precious to him?! He loved basketball so much, he worked his butt off for it so much, how is tha-"

"MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS!"

Immediately, Aomine was cut off by an incensed, tiger-like roar that silenced as the rest of the color gang gaped, watching Kagami of all people shake, eyes glazed with anger.

"I don't know. I don't know anything about Kuroko despite being with him for a whole year! But, you guys are definitely the reason, in fact, you guys should know! You guys should know that because of you, Kuroko hated basketball!" He finally released, pouring out all his frustrations at the whole situation.

Silence.

Utter silence, much more deafening than any roar surrounded the group.

Kagami huffed, heaving out his anger in a steady tempo.

"Eh? K-k-kurokocchi h-hated basketball?" Kise slowly gasped, his voice choked behind his throat as he uttered the unthinkable. "B-bu-"

"No. Kagami's right. It's true, Tetsu hated basketball. He told me." Aomine darkly confirmed causing Kise to turn to his, eyes glazed over in disbelief.

"A-aominecchi, even you...?"

"No, I wouldn't be surprised if he did. He did quit the team," Midorima quipped and Momoi nodded sadly in agreement.

It was a truth they were all aware of but one none chose to admit for all this time.

Kise could no longer interject, he could only stare at the pavement beneath his feet, unsure of what to think.

The silence buzzed behind Kagami's ears as he stared at the sight. Well look at that, the ever-rowdy Generation of Miracles that were known to constantly impose their wills on him and the rest of the world were finally quiet but...he could only gnash his teeth.

"Oi, why the hell are you guys quiet all of a sudden?" Kagami demanded.

"Eh? But...Tetsu-kun hated basketball because of us..." Momoi whispered dolefully.

He sighed. "But that was before! He's been playing something he hates unrelentingly for the past year?! How would that be even possible?!" He cried as realization dawned on the members.

"Eh? Why would Kurokocchi be doing that then...?" Kise murmured, being the first to ask the million dollar question.

"I don't know! Why the hell are you asking me?!" Kagami disparaged.

Kise sweatdropped.

Okay...there went his million dollar question.

"You're supposed to be asking him right? Why would he hate basketball? Why did he take it up again? Why was his picture empty? Why was he taking your pictures? Go ask him! In fact, ask him right now!" Kagami exclaimed, sucking in a huge breath of air from the horribly long sentence.

"Eh? Now? But we don't even know where Kurokocchi is-"

"He's with Akashi! He's with Murasakibara and Akashi at the Yumesaki hotel on Akaji and Torita!" Midorima suddenly declared as all froze, turning to him in astonishment.

"Eh? Mi-midorin, how do you have that information..." Momoi asked, hand reaching for Midorima's shoulder as she gaped at its accuracy. Only she was supposed to know about his that! Unless...

"L-let's just go already!" Midorima huffed, batting Momoi's hand away before swiftly shuffling down the street, doing his upmost to avoid Momoi's critical gaze.

"Ah, Midorimacchi! Wait up!" Kise called, running after him before the rest of them joined the verdant shooting guard.

Watching them leave, Kagami released a sigh.

"Oi, you ain't coming Kagami?" A deep voice calmly asked as the red-head looked up, only to find Aomine with his hands tucked in his winter jacket.

A melancholic smile formed on the red-head's lips. "No, I'm not. The ones Kuroko wants to see are you guys."

Aomine scoffed. "Oi, is that seriously coming from a guy whose supposed to be his 'light'?"

Kagami only snorted. "Unfortunately, other than basketball, I don't get along well with that guy at all."

Aomine paused. "Hmm...is that so?" He murmured as he turned, walking away.

"Until now...I used to think that way too."

Back at the hotel, what was once two people was now three.

"Aka-chin. Weren't you really busy?" Murasakibara asked, turning to his former captain.

Akashi nodded. "Yes I was but that's finally behind me now. I came here to see what you were making but I didn't expect to find Tetsuya here too." He explained. "Although this certainly is a pleasant surprise. What brings you here Tetsuya?" He asked or rather, demanded as he turned to the bluenette, eyes daunting as usual.

"Ah, nothing in particular. I was in the area."

"Hmm...I see. Well, may I join in on the festivities? Atsushi did bake a cake after all. I haven't tried it like I was supposed to."He smiled, turning to the giant as if politely asking for permission to taste.

Of course, Murasakibara readily agreed as Akashi sat down beside Kuroko, biting down onto the spongy texture in nonchalance.

Here came the other person Kuroko couldn't completely read. Although he understood the basis of Akashi's thoughts that were usually if not always fixated on victory, there were times when his actions eluded Kuroko, especially after they graduated, had always Kuroko felt something was different from about Akashi but, it was too slight for him to discern.

"Oh but what's this Tetsuya?" Akashi suddenly called, snapping Kuroko back from his reverie as he caught Akashi playing with an old automatic camera—the one Kiyoshi gave Kuroko.

Immediately Kuroko darted to his side of the table, certain that he once left it there. But, it was in Akashi's hands.

"Ah, that's Kuro-chin's camera," Murasakibara identified.

"Hmm? A Kodac A-318. I don't believe we've used this in our lifetime. Where did you find this Tetsuya?" Akashi mused, thoroughly inspecting it.

"Ah, a friend lent it to me." Kuroko explained, subconsciously feeling slightly uneasy by the turn of events. It was strange. He was certain Akashi had no knowledge of the true face of the contraption yet, he couldn't shake off the unease ghosting down his neck.

"Well it definitely is in very good condition...Tetsuya, may I test it out on you?"

Kuroko froze, blue orbs finally widening as he noticed the camera train itself on him, Akashi's slender pointer finger already on the shutter.

"Akashi-k-"

"Kurokocchi!"

Immediately, the door that really should've been locked was promptly opened by Murasakibara...all while a band of rainbow-colored basketball players poured in.

* * *

**I AM SO DONE.**

**I swear, I can't portray Mukkun properly. I just can't understand Mukkun! ;A; Still, I went through many different fics (hur hur, see what I'm doing with my time? ORZ) to get a better understanding of him so hopefully I didn't make him too OOC ;A;**

**Well, next time, I'm going back to doing what I'm best at: MYSTERY!, so ON WITH THE CLIMAX!**

**PS Would you want me to make another chapter after the 6th or should I just end it next chapter? Because if you say yes, let's just say, "there will be A LOT of trolling plot twists ;D"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gomen. I am so Gomen.** TTATT I did not expect to have to make up so much homework on the LAST week BEFORE Spring Break OTL

But, I did finish and again, I'm really sorry for not replying to your reviews. However, I'd like to say that I am beyond happy that you took the time to write them, especially considering how long some of them are! I AM SOO THANKFUL AKDJASKLJKLAS

Oh. And, you know what else I'm thankful for?! **CHAPTER 205!** KLAJDLASJKDLJASKLA OMG MY FEELZ. AKASHI. AKASHI **_smiled..._**AND IT WASN'T A "I'M GONNA KILL YOU NOW SO BE PREPARED" ONE EITHER!** /shot/**

**bUT OKAY. I was totally jealous of that girl hur hur but omg at the same time, I was so sad. I MEAN: **

**KUROKO WAS CRYING! My precious Kuroko! AHDSAJDSK**

**(See how I'm two-timing here? LOL) **

**In any case! HERE IS THE CLIMAX!**

_PS. If you notice some similarities to **Those of the Birdcage Manor** (like, direct quote), in actuality, that story was written from this story because of those lines._

**So... self-plagarization for the win? :D**

* * *

Sometimes, Kuroko Tetsuya would dream.

He would dream and consider a life without basketball, without physical extortion, mental taxation, and the constant twang of despair in his heart when he saw _them _change.

That life, was always peaceful.

He would go to school, eat lunch, converse with classmates, complete his goal of reading every book in the library, make _different _friends—the ones he used to have—,and go home.

The cycle would then repeat.

Strangely enough, he never found solace in such dreams.

Without basketball, Kuroko would've never met the Generation of Miracles, never met Aomine, never met that hollowing despair after realizing that "basketball" stole away all he took dear.

What was wrong with not wanting to feel pain and return, to that ordinary life he once had?

Kuroko didn't know.

All he knew was that since he abandoned that Teiko jersey, he began to dream...of a life far away from the sport he loathed.

Yet...he was still playing basketball now wasn't he?

The clacking of glass to table resounded in the room as the Generation of Miracles were squished together on the duo loveseats, duos frantically pushing at each other for more room to sit "properly" in case those daunting heterchromatic eyes that watched them like a hawk would twitch—signalling a gory end.

"Now that you've all calmed yourselves, would you mind telling me _why _you've barged into this room as if you owned it?" Akashi perilously demanded, causing them to freeze.

"Well, it's not like you own this place eithe-"

"Yes Daiki? Did you happen to say something?" The autocratic sweetly asked, immediately silencing the Power Forward who was once known as the "ace" of the Generation of Miracles.

"Ngh! Tch, nothing..." Aomine grumbled, eyes darting as far away from Akashi's as possible. Shoot. He had forgotten how damn arrogant this guy was! (And scary...not that he would admit it.)

Being squeezed beside him, Kise could only shoot him a disenchanted glance, sighing at his long-gone chance of escaping this unnerving situation.

Should he be telling Akashi about the camera? Right in front of Kuroko? Wait, what if Kuroko already took a picture of Akashi and...oh no, if Akashi knew that _he_ of all people was basically _tricked_ then...AJKSDKAS!

Kise could no longer form words to describe his horror at such a situation. He turned hopefully to Midorima for refuge...only to find his looking clearly irritated to be squished down beside Murasakibara—who was munching. Yes, with crumbs tumbling down his mouth to Midorima's glasses.

Only Momoi, Kuroko, and Akashi got to sit on the high-end _single_ armchairs.

"Well?" Akashi prodded, panchromatic eyes flashing dangerously at the group.

"The camera." Every pair of eyes landed on Midorima, the first to vocalize his thoughts. A mental gulp formed in their minds.

Akashi raised a brow. Yet, Midorima interpreted that as bemusement, especially when Akashi was practically smirking into the phone after he found out about Kuroko's camera. "We met Kagami who told us about the camera. We only came here to confirm something." Midorima vaguely explained in a fashion that should've still made perfect sense to Akashi.

But it didn't.

"A camera? Ah, you mean this? Other than this being an antique, what's special enough about it for all of you to come charging in here?" Akashi questioned sincerely, instantly causing Midorima to shoot him a confused look.

Akashi dismissed it, feigning innocence as Midorima raised a brow.

"Ah, that's because Kagamicchi said the camera could take pictures of our most important things!" Kise explained, earning a slightly surprised look from both Akashi.

Of course, only Midorima knew their erstwhile captain was simply humoring them...but for what? Akashi didn't need to humor others, his perfection made him beyond the need for any sycophancy.

However, whatever he planned to do did seem to work as ever so slightly, his golden eye lilted towards the phantom player, instantly bringing the shadow into the spotlight.

All eyes automatically landed on Kuroko; he seemed surprised, genuinely so before he _smiled._ Curt yet sincere; like the way he used to, the way all of them haven't seen him smile for so long.

"Ah...so that was what this was about." Kuroko murmured, voice deadpanned as usual.

"T-tetsu-kun?" Momoi gaped in shock. She wasn't the only one.

They all were, even Murasakibara who had taken a few moments to cease his rhythmic munching. To Midorima however, the sincerity of Akashi's widened irises and flat expression was questionable but for the issue's sake, he decided to dismiss it...for now.

"Um..." Kuroko began, scratching his cheek, his signature deadpanned way of expressing sheepishness. "So it seems you all figured it out. I met with you all to take those pictures...I'm sorry for doing it so secretively," Kuroko apologized with a polite bow.

"That's not the point though!" Kise suddenly piped as the bluenette turned, meeting those golden eyes meshed with hurt.

He blinked. "...Kise-kun?" Kuroko blurted, knowing that such an expression was uncharacteristic of him. However, his composure was never lost. Instead, something clicked, the cogs of cognition whirling inside his brain until the pieces fit together. Kagami said something...something more than just his photography excursion. Something more, than what Kuroko told him. Something he figured out, all by himself.

Kuroko wasn't sure to be angry or glad. It was the first time he felt this mix of emotions within him after he graduated. Yet, he couldn't say he disliked it.

He looked into Kise's eyes, soul-wrenching blue pouring into the gold as Kise parted his lips, ready to say something with utmost demand yet...he stopped.

It wasn't something he could say.

Something, he couldn't bear to say.

For himself, and for Kuroko.

"_Do you really hate basketball? Why? Did we-"_

It was nearly self-explanatory. But Kise didn't want to say it, didn't want to confirm it...that he was part of the reason why the person he wanted to play basketball with quit the sport, hated it.

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko repeated, surprised by the blonde's crestfallen look. When riled up by emotions, Kise was always blunt and honest with himself yet, what was this? What did Kagami tell them?

The blonde didn't respond.

Nor did the rest of the colorful members.

They didn't need to, they knew Kise wouldn't say a word, since they wouldn't either.

They couldn't.

A tense silence surrounded the room, making its way down their throats, coiling around to induce a choked discomfort.

Akashi simply watched, eyes speaking nothing of his thoughts...before a hand shot up.

Immediately all eyes settled on a wisterian-haired giant, Midorima scowling after Murasakibara's hand had slightly whacked him by the shoulder as it ascended.

"Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko questioned, eyes now level with those lethargic orbs.

"Ahh. Kuro-chin, I'm not really getting this but did Kuro-chin take that camera around and showed it to them?" Murasakibara summarized simply.

Kuroko blinked. "Yes." He vocalized.

Murasakibara's dead eyes didn't budge. With lassitude, he simply stated, "then isn't Kise-chin trying to ask why you ran around and took pictures of us?"

...Kise gaped at him in horror. Okay, technically that was the other question he wanted to ask, one rivalling the former in importance.

But...that was even more of an awkward question to ask! It was like calling Kuroko a stalker!

Kuroko Tetsuya however, was dense at the strangest of times. He simply blinked, before as evenly as usual, he replied, "ah. I just wanted to confirm something."

"Oh. Is that so?" Murasakibara acknowledged, noticing that his chips were gone as he got up from his squished spot beside Midorima to the counter top, shuffling through its drawers for more snacks.

The rest stared at the two in silence.

Aomine however, looked strangely surprised, before his expression fell flat.

"Eh?" Kise breathed, noting how easily the crisis was resolved but...wasn't it solved too easily?! That wasn't an answer at all! "No Kuro-"

"Ahhh. Kise, stop squirming around already," Aomine scowled with a yawn, pulling his arms forward and up into a stretch that purposely whacked the side of the model's money-making face.

"Ow! Aominecchi?!" Kise demanded in confusion as the tanned teen proceeded to remove himself from the seat.

He turned to a quizzical Kuroko.

His eyes narrowed. "Oi Tetsu, then did you manage to confirm it?" He asked.

There was a pause as Kuroko stared back at him, as if unsure of the meaning behind his question. Why was Kuroko Tetsuya taking pictures? He was quite sure Aomine Daiki didn't know the answer, he couldn't know but...they were not partners for nothing.

Something clicked. An instinct, intuition, something perfunctory—there were many names one could call their level of understanding for each other, understanding...while not at all. Aomine Daiki didn't know a thing, yet, he knew exactly how to react to it, just like...whenever the two played basketball together.

"...Yes." Kuroko returned softly.

"Huh. Then that's good." Aomine returned unceremoniously before he lifted his head and stared over at where Murasakibara stood. "Oi, Murasakibara. If you're getting snacks, gimme some too. I didn't get to eat a thing ever since this woman dragged me out." Aomine lazily complained, one hand in pocket while other, pointing at a still-shocked Momoi.

"E-eh?" Momoi gawked in confusion. She was still out of it enough to not try and hiss at Aomine's comments.

Yet, momentarily, she slammed her socked foot onto Aomine's, as a low "OW!" rang in the room.

"Stupid Aomine-kun! I TOLD you to eat before we left!" She reprimanded, regaining composure as she jumped up, now angrily eyeing the teen.

"Hah?! And eat YOUR HOME-MADE BREAKFAST?! Did you want me to die?!" Aomine retorted.

"I can totally cook!"

Aomine's expression fell flat. "...Sure." He lethargically replied before he promptly joined Murasakibara on his snack hunt.

"...HEY WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"

The rest stare at the sight, mainly Kise who was simply dumbfounded by the situation. What was that just now? It was as if nothing had happened at all and they were simply acting the same way as usual.

"Ah right. Atsushi made a cake right over there. We barely started on it so you should try some Daiki," Akashi smoothly pointed as he himself seemed to have lost interest on the subject.

"Ah really?! Midorin, Ki-chan! Let's go try some!" Momoi urged at the yellow and green duo who were the only ones left seated.

"E-eh?" Kise blurted, about to comply before Midorima sniffed, scowl emerging once more.

"Murasakibara? Cook? Like I'll eat whatever atrocity he makes—Mhhmp!"

Immediately Midorima found a spoonful of cake shoved into his mouth.

"No Midorima-kun, it's actually quite good." Kuroko blankly stated with his hand on said spoon.

Midorima gulped it down angrily. "Oi! Kurok—mhhmp!"

Another scoop was shoved in. "Isn't good Midorima-kun?" Kuroko repeated innocently.

Yet, Kuroko's blank demeanor as he continued this routine with an increasingly incensed Midorima only brought shivers down Kise's spine.

For some reason, he was starting to act like Akashi whenever Kuroko couldn't finish his food during training camps!

"Ryouta." Kise immediately froze.

Oh great. He forgot the actual person was there!

"You should eat some cake as well." Akashi suggested, or again, demanded with nonchalance.

"E-eh? Well yeah but..." Kise began, rising from his seat. Although the mood was much cheerier than before as he moved towards the rest of the gang, he still couldn't shake the unease. He wanted to know. _They_ wanted to know. That was why they travelled all the way here yet...why the subject so easily dropped then?

He stopped.

"Um, Akashicchi...don't you want to know what's happening?" Kise suddenly asked.

Akashi paused, golden eye lilting up at him. "About what?"

"About why Kurokocchi is here, with that camera."

The red-head stayed silent, eyes trained on Kise like a hawk...before he _smiled._

It didn't have that same effect as when Kuroko did it.

Kise could only wonder if he was going to die soon..._very_ soon.

"If Tetsuya wanted to tell us about it, he would have done so."

"But...aren't you curious?"

Akashi raised a brow, as if the answer was completely obvious. "...No."

Kise squinted...before he was perpetually whacked in the head...again.

"OW!"

His golden eyes flashed open, meeting a dark, sea blue pair of eyes that stared lazily back at him.

"Oi Kise, you're thinking too much. Idiot."

Kise gawked at him. Says the person who never thinks! No, he was actually trying to be serious for once, as this greatly concerned Kuroko, one of the enigmas that colored his life back in middle school. He respected Kuroko and...to think that Kuroko became so troubled because of him just tore him apart. Yet, he thought it was the same for them! So why?

"Because it's Tetsu." Aomine simply replied, practically reading his mind.

Kise stared.

"If he said it's fine, it's fine. It's just as simple as that. If he's fine, there's no need to pry right?"

"But how do you know if he actually is?"

"Because Kuro-chin is strong." Suddenly, Murasakibara joined in, whip cream smeared on his lips.

"M-murasakicchi?" Kise murmured, surprised that he would join in.

"Kuro-chin is strong. He's mean when he gets mad at me." Murasakibara added with a pout, reminding them of the times Kuroko would fearlessly argue with the giant over his attitude. "Ah. Kuro-chin is pretty strong now too. Is Mido-chin dying?" He suddenly asked as Kise's gaze followed his until it finally settled on a Midorima who was violently choking on cake while the phantom player simply gave him a comforting pat: one Midorima slapped away and began an angry yell, only placing himself in more choking misery.

Kise sweatdropped.

He sighed in defeat.

Well, that was definitely true. It was Kuroko. He was strong, blindingly strong despite his small physique. Kise knew that very well but...even if it was just a bit, he wished that Kuroko would rely on them—on him.

But, to Kuroko Tetsuya, his very existence was more than enough. As time passed and the group grew rambunctious again, Kuroko retreated to the side as he watched the rest of them gang up on Kise as usual, comparing their KISEKI figures made by Murasakibara.

For the first time in a while, Kuroko felt content.

He watched as Akashi took a seat beside him, releasing a slight sigh.

"Akashi-kun, are you tired?" Kuroko asked as his former captain turned.

"Hmm? Well, I suppose it's because I had a few meetings this morning but I don't believe this noise is helping much." Akashi replied.

"Is that so? I thought Akashi-kun was already very used to this." Kuroko returned, noting how this used to be their everyday.

Akashi sighed. "Yes, although this isn't a very good thing to be used to." He nonchalantly stated as he sipped on a glass of lemonade.

Kuroko tilted his head. "Then...do you dislike it Akashi-kun?" He wondered, knowing that out of all of them, Akashi was like Aomine, one of those who had changed the most. No, he was beyond Aomine as even now, Kuroko didn't have a grasp of his intentions.

The only thing he knew was that he had changed.

Akashi Seijuro was much kinder back then...until Kuroko sees a soft smile on his lips.

He releases a light chuckle, soft and so surreal that Kuroko widens his eyes for a fraction of a second.

"No...I don't dislike it." Akashi murmured.

Kuroko realized the camera, though long forgotten and abandoned, was still on the table.

SNAP!

He automatically took a picture of the red-head.

Akashi immediately whirled back, eyes landing on the contraption with nearly threatening alarm...before his eyes softened. "Tetsuya." He said sternly.

Kuroko smiled, taking a glimpse of the photo, where all of them stood on the court, with Akashi out in front, wearing his Teiko jacket in his signature billowing style over his jersey, arms crossed and all.

However, it was not of him and the Generation of Miracles' usual daunting figure but instead, he was slightly to the side, releasing a slight sigh as his body faced behind him, to where the rest of their Teiko regulars were bickering with each other again. Murasakibara with his hand threateningly placed on Kuroko's head, Midorima angrily reprimanding an "Ahh-can-I-go-already?" Aomine while pointing to his broken frog toy on the floor, and Kise trying to make amends in futility.

"...Yes?" Kuroko asked, feigning innocence.

Akashi paused...eyes cold before he smirked. "You haven't changed much at all Tetsuya." He stated.

"...Akashi-kun too."

Perhaps...Akashi didn't change as much as he thought.

Strangely, he found solace within that thought.

Much more than his dreams of a world without basketball.

Yet, that didn't mean he loved basketball.

Although said dream was supposed to have been a thing of the past, back before he decided to enter Seirin basketball team, when he saw the empty photo, it occurred to him that it might not have been entirely out of love for the sport that he decided to play.

After all, he quit basketball but...it was never because it would never favor him. He overcame that and played and played. It didn't get too hard. The challenge was what helped him find his worth, so...why did he quit?

It was because it stole what he treasured—his friends.

They changed because of basketball and one by one, he lost them until he turned into a shadow again; a shadow without a single light.

But...he never admitted that. Not once.

His goal, when stating it before Kagami was: "to make Kagami-kun #1 in Japan." And later revised to: "make Seirin High #1"

Only Kagami stated that he wanted to defeat the Generation of Miracles, something Kuroko agreed with but, never listed in his personal goals.

Like how they pushed him away, in almost self-defence, he did so as well.

He quit the team without a word, cutting ties with their crumbling bonds and quitting basketball altogether.

Yet, he never blamed that on basketball, no matter how subconsciously instilled it became. He started basketball with Seirin because of that, saying he "loves basketball" and continued to play, practically beating that belief into himself but now that things changed, that bonds were made with Seirin and...he saw that photo, he realized it wasn't half the truth.

That's why he lied.

No, basketball was not his everything.

"Make Seirin High #1?"

No, that wasn't the full truth either.

He stared at the band of rainbow-haired basketball players before him. Midorima with his permanent scowl, Kise with his irritating whines, Murasakibara and his chips, Aomine lounging on the sofa, Momoi trying to get Midorima to stop trying to kill Kise, and Akashi, silently sipping on tofu soup that he got from who-knows-where.

Kuroko smiled.

He understood now.

Their photos said it all.

What he truly wanted...the true reason he started basketball again...was simply to see them again.

He thought he loved basketball but...the scars of the past made this questionable.

So what did he treasure?

Nothing...according to the photo.

But, perhaps he was afraid to treasure something.

If he gave basketball a second chance, would it turn out the same way as before? Will it be even more painful? What would happen?

Subconsciously, despite playing, he was cautious of the sport, always requiring signs to know that it was _okay_ with Seirin...that it wouldn't turn out the same way as before.

But...even so, his photo still said he treasured nothing. So...what about the other thing?

The Generation of Miracles?

The people he couldn't save back then?

It was a lie to say he no longer cared about the past. He did. A _lot_.

No matter how much he denied it.

But, Kuroko didn't think of himself as a good person. He thought he was a bit selfish, slightly possessive, as really, the true reason he bothered with all these photos was to confirm that he wasn't the only one that treasured them.

That they, despite taking their bonds and unintentionally smashing it to bits still felt _something; _that they still cared.

For the first time in his life, Kuroko Tetsuya found it to be painful to be alone even though, that was how it always was, especially with someone as transparent as him. In turn, that brought him so many foreign emotions that he became slightly xenophobic, unsure of what to do with them, denying them.

Basketball was what brought that. It brought to him joy, passion, _them_ and many more that despite the hardships, Kuroko couldn't find the heart to hate it yet, couldn't find the heart to love it either.

He can now.

Both his bonds and basketball.

In the end, Kuroko seemed to have found in answer, albeit in silence. Although Kise couldn't say he was completely satisfied with the outcome, that was fine.

Kuroko smiled, that was enough...but...he could still try.

"Hey Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed as the gang headed outside the hotel, Murasakibara and Akashi escorting them out.

"Yes Kise-kun?" Kuroko acknowledged.

"Can we get the pictures back? The ones you took of us? I want to see what my most important thing is!" Kise exclaimed.

The group blinked in astonishment.

Wow, he said something good for once.

"Hmph, well as it is _mine,_ I do suppose I should have it back." Midorima demanded, left-hand already outstretched to take it.

"Hey! No fair! I want it back too!" Momoi quipped. "I-it's no fair that Tetsu-kun gets to see mine before me!" She exclaimed, mostly due to embarrassment over whatever could be in there.

Pretty soon, the whole group was gathered around their former phantom player again as Kuroko, for a nanosecond, narrowed his eyes.

This...was troublesome. He had no intention of letting them see them—not yet.

"...I'm sorry, I left them at home today." Kuroko intoned.

"What?! Why Kurokocchi?!" Kise cried in disappointment.

"I'm sorry." Kuroko apologized. "But...although I do have Murasakibara-kun and Akashi-kun's photos, I have no intention of giving them back." Kuroko stated.

At that, the group looked surprised.

"After all, I think it would be more interesting to win them back. The Winter Cup does start tomorrow." Kuroko reminded, surprising them.

Aomine snickered. "Ah? So you're saying that Seirin can beat all of us?" He dangerously smirked.

Kuroko's expression never waned. "Yes. That is what we intend." He confidently refuted as suddenly, everyone grew serious.

"What?! Kurokocchi...that's seriously mean you know? Kaijou...is definitely going to crush Seirin this time," Kise slyly smiled.

" No, obviously Shuutoku will come out top," Midorima digressed, confidently pushing up his glasses.

"Mhh? No, I already said I was going to crush Kuro-chin." Murasakibara innocently drawled before soon it became a banter over who would first defeat Seirin. Even Aomine's retort of Touou playing against Seirin first seemed to be useless as it turns out that amongst the Generation of Miracles, many doubted that.

Aomine scowled, hollering something back before a male...cleared his throat.

They automatically froze.

Somehow, Akashi Seijuro was standing at the top of the stairs...as usual. "Know your place. Although I am well aware of your capabilities but victory belongs to Rakuzan. It has already been preordained." Akashi declared rather provocatively.

They sweatdropped.

Well, Akashi always _did _ have a streak of being right but...

"Hmph. Akashi. It seems you do not understand."

They inwardly gasp. Wait, did Midorima just say that to _him?_

"Obviously, this is debate over who will defeat Kuroko first. You'll have lost if one of us defeats Seirin." Midorima rationalized.

There was a collective newfound appreciation for the male...which Kuroko used to his advantage.

"Hmm I see." Kuroko murmured while Midorima nodded proudly. "Then...if things are going to be this way then, how about I give whoever that beats Seirin the photos? You can use it as blackmail material if you'd like." Kuroko offered.

Kise gaped. "E-eh?! No way Kurokocchi! That's so unfair! That means Aominecchi might get my photo!" He cried.

"Hmm? I don't see anything wrong with that." Aomine hummed as all of them with the exception of Akashi and Murasakibara now looked threatened.

"Ooh ooh! If Touou wins then I get them too right?! That'll be perfect for my data collection!" Momoi asked, now sparkling.

Midorima and Kise flinched.

Oh god no. Aomine was bad enough but...Momoi?!

"Kuroko!" Midorima demanded.

However, the blunette simply shrugged. "Then I guess you'll have to cheer Seirin on." He slyly revealed.

They gawked at him.

"K...Kurokocchi! That's so mean!"

In the end however, they did manage to come to a consensus, saying that there was to be no mercy during the Winter Cup, that they will be victorious.

Kuroko smiled inwardly throughout that.

Yes. He wasn't going to lose either.

He still had much to do. And firstly, he would start off with Aomine, winning to make his precious friend love basketball again.

The Winter Cup...was going to be fun.

Suddenly, as he headed to the station with Momoi, Aomine, Kise, and Midorima, his phone began to ring.

It was from Kagami.

"Um, please excuse me." Kuroko bowed, leaving them first.

"Hah? You guys actually knew about it?!" Kagami gaped at the Seirin gang began walking back from the school, finishing their practice for the day.

"Hmm? Of course. Teppei told us everything. Besides, we could tell Kuroko had to go and sort something out. Why else would we let him skip on the day before the Winter Cup?" Aida Riko announced.

Kagami had to admit. He was actually impressed. Although they didn't know of the details either, they knew Kuroko was meeting with the Generation of Miracles.

"Besides!" Aida continued, a dark and mischievous grin dancing on her lips. "If Kuroko's out to meet them then that means they're not going to be practising! Ahh! Aren't you glad we got to use this chance to make you get some extra training time?" Aida winked as Kagami sighed.

Okay nevermind. He was no longer amazed.

"Ah but...Kuroko that jerk. Geez, in the end it's still the Generation of Miracles isn't it?" Kagami heard Koganei sadly sigh as he took out Kuroko's photo from within his pocket.

There was a collective silence at his words.

It was true. In the end, they weren't treasured as much at all.

Yet, Kagami was too awestruck to listen.

Did the tab grow wider? Immediately, he placed his thumb on the tab, easily stripping it off as it smiled. "Nope Sempai. You're wrong. Maybe we do have a place after all." Kagami smirked as they all ran to meet the contents of the photo.

It was a photo of a pure orange sky, tinted with the colors of the sunset, portraying an outdoor basketball court with people, playing and passing the ball.

They were all there.

Be it the Generation of Miracles, Momoi, Aida, and the rest of Seirin, they were all there, playing and laughing in the sunlit dusk as there, in the centre of the photo, showed the back of a boy his white school uniform, running towards them, joining in on the game.

His face was hidden yet...the sky was his expression, expressing explicate joy, fun, and passion. It was simply beautiful and...in the corner of the picture, where a time stamp would usually be placed, were the words,

"_**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays"**_

It was a wonderful kind of basketball.

Absolutely wonderful.

Already, the Seirin team was starting to tear up.

"You see? This is what I call a basketball-related treasure! Learn from this!" Hyuuga reprimanded angrily at Koganei to hold back that wave of emotion.

"Yes! Basketball simulation games no longer count!" Koganei returned.

"...Basketball simulation games?"

A completely deadpanned voice spoke.

Everyone jumped.

"WOAH!" They yelped in unison as their eyes fell on a wave of blue before then meeting bottomless azure eyes.

"K-kuroko! You gave me a heart attack!" Koganei huffed.

"Ah, you're back!" Kiyoshi greeted warmly.

"Ah yes." Kuroko bowed. "Oh and here is your camera Kiyoshi-sempai. I'm very thankful for letting me borrow it."

Kiyoshi beamed. "Mhnn? No problem! So, did you have a fun time with photography?" He questioned.

Kuroko nodded. "Yes."

"Oh right! Kuroko!" Kagami instantly recalled as he handed Kuroko the picture. "Here, the picture of you changed!" He exclaimed, recalling that he hadn't actually told his partner about its metamorphosis.

"Ah. Thank y-"

Kuroko suddenly stopped, immediately when his eyes fell on the picture, the sunset and the people there.

He blinked, blank blue eyes growing wide...until it grew rapid, faster and faster...when something wet plopped onto the photo.

Everyone froze in shock.

Wait, was what's happening what they think was happeneing?!

"K-kuroko-kun...are you...crying?" Aida slowly choked out.

This wasn't possible! Not him! Not the mono-expressive and silent 1st year!

Kuroko's lowered his head, his free hand promptly wiping what was covered by his bangs.

When he lifted his head up, they saw something even more amazing.

It was a beautiful smile. Small when compared to the rest of them yet...more mesmerizing than anyone's.

"Maybe. After all, it's a camera that makes you cry."

* * *

And like so, the story ends as the next day, Kuroko Tetsuya stands once more with the Generation of Miracles, preparing to defeat them at the Winter Cup.

However, this is simply the end of _his_ part of the story as, there was something he overlooked.

**Akashi. Seijuro.**

**From here on, everything is a secret,**

_**Akashi's secret.**_

* * *

Unbeknownst to Kuroko, Kiyoshi Teppei watched as the group joined their first-years, crowding around their phantom player in joy.

He released a wide grin. It seems the mission was accomplished.

Deciding that the camera was no longer needed, he began pocketing the antique into his bag. Yet, once his eyes fell on it, he blinked. His grandpa had placed a white slip stuck between the broken adjustment lens.

He told Kuroko to let it be yet...it wasn't there anymore.

Suddenly, his eyes widened.

He immediately pressed the shutter.

Nothing happened.

It was broken.

Even though, Kuroko was always careful towards things he borrowed...

"Huh...this isn't my camera."

Midorima Shintarou accidentally left the frog: his lucky item.

Mood now thoroughly incensed and complaint towards the "Aquarius" who just had to send his rationality to vertigo, Midorima ascended the cement stairs that led to the hotel.

Yet, as he did so, he passed by two students wearing the Rakuzan blazer. "Oh! Akashi seriously makes no sense sometimes!" One of them exclaimed.

Midorima paused.

Akashi? Were they his teammates?

"Hey, what do you think Reo-nee?" The same student, with cat-like eyes sighed.

"Well...Sei-chan is a bit eccentric. I mean, I wonder why he would make us go all the way to his house and get an old camera." "Reo-nee" pondered.

Midorima raised a brow. Wait camera? No..._that _camera?

"Mhmm! And, the strangest part was that he told me to break it and make it so that when someone presses it, the photo he snuck in there would come out!" The cat-eyed guy frowned.

The bespectacled teen nearly forgot to breath.

Damn, Was he going to get asthma again?

Immediately, he rushed into the hotel, eyes wide in bewilderment.

Akashi. Seijuro.

He did something. He HAD to do something.

And...Midorima was right.

Back in the hotel room, Akashi Seijuro was twirling a camera with one hand.

It had a white slip stuck between the lens.

Akashi smiled. "You haven't changed at all Tetsuya." He murmured, aiming the lens at himself. "Still naive as always...hmm?"

*SNAP!*

A photo came out.

Akashi Seijuro smirked.

"As I thought..."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, Kuroko's photo described in the story is currently used as the cover. If you have a hard time visualizing it, just click on the story cover cuz I'm sorry, I suck at descriptions ;A;**

* * *

**okay, so there was some confusion over this story ending...but no, not yet, it's just beginning...with akashi XD**

**So...what's ACTUALLY in AKASHI'S photo? ;D **

**oh and here, kuroko's mysteries are all solved! Did you enjoy it? Were they what you guessed? I'd love to know!**

**PS Chapter 7 will definitely come out soon while I'm racing against the clock to finish all my work before I leave! (which is in 4 days ;P) **

**Thank you for your support. I appreciate you guys so much! Like seriously. I've so glad you guys like this story so much. That makes me the happiest. THANK YOU!**


	7. Epilogue

**AND YES! I UPDATED WITHIN 24 HOURS!**

**Accomplishment!**

**(Now ironically, it's for the LAST chapter of the whole thing but...I do hope you enjoy it!)**

**Oh and, to those of you who are also drowning in Akashi feelz with the latest chapter, I have to say:**

**although for a second, I did reconsider my perception of Akashi as he did seem much kinder with that smile in ch 205 but...OMG in chapter 206. (I read the raws but.) Let's just say, he looks just as manipulative and scary as now LOL (REALLY HOMICIDAL)**

**I dunno. It's hard to say whether I like the scary Akashi more or the kind one /shot/**

**Still, here is the actual last chapter!**

**WARNING: Hints of Akamido/Midoaka**

**Akakuro** fully intended though~ LOL

* * *

Note: Although this kills all my dreams, back during Teiko, Akashi called ppl by their **LAST NAMES** so bear with me on the flashbacks kay? DX

* * *

The whistling greens of summer spread across the city as a warm and soothing wind pushed past the windows of the basketball club room, ruffling a tuft of scarlet hair.

"Huh, summer's here again isn't it Midorima." Akashi mused, staring across the table with a Shogi board placed upon it, into the viridian eyes of a bespectacled male, looking unamused by the placement of the pieces.

With a huff, he moved a piece 2 spaces forward, causing Akashi to smirk.

"Hmph, by summer, you mean the National Championship don't you?" Midorima sighed.

Akashi nodded. "Of course. Remember how I said I was looking for a 6th man that can change the flow of the game at will? We have that now. Kuroko is perfect. Isn't it time to show that to the world?" He smiled, tilting his head towards that peaceful summer sky.

To Midorima's disturbance, he seemed rather proud but, conversely, that was just like him.

With Kuroko, victory would be ascertained.

However, as the two continued to play in silence, Midorima never realized something was wrong. Although it was a lie to say he didn't play to win, that wasn't the sole reason he played. When did victory become their sole doctrine?

When did it, being only a tiny speck back then, force its way through the crannies of their subconscious, proving the saying, "_the beginning of the end comes slow."?._

It wasn't considered back then.

"Outei."

It was checkmate...in less than 15 minutes.

Midorima immediately scowled at the board.

"Midorima. You're slightly off your game today. Usually, you'd lose to me in 20 minutes." Akashi averaged, only earning a glare from the male.

Eventually however, Midorima released a gruff sigh, his way of declaring resignation. "Then I'll take that as a sign to leave early." He excused, turning behind him to pack his things when he suddenly noticed a camera sitting at the shelf across from him.

A camera? No one was allowed to leave any personal belongings in the clubroom.

Deciding that it was best be taken to the Lost and Found, Midorima strode over to it, picking up its antique frame.

"Did someone leave this here?" He murmured aloud.

"Ah right. Sorry Midorima, that's mine." The red-head suddenly explained from behind him before a wan hand reached for the camera, taking it from Midorima's hands.

Midorima frowned. The camera looked like an antique.

"Why would you suddenly have something like this?" He automatically questioned yet, at this point, Akashi was no longer surprised by his bluntness.

"Well, it's true that it's old but...it's a Kodak A13-Flash," he explained, as if it was supposed to make perfect sense.

Surprisingly...it did—to Midorima at least.

Slight astonishment tinted the taller male's eyes. He had heard about that camera before albeit, from watching the Oha-asa horoscope where there was a super rare lucky item for Cancer last month: the Kodak camera with the "ability to make you cry".

Was it this?

Akashi nodded, reading his mind. "Yes. I won this at an auction this week. Don't you think it's interesting? A camera that can make you cry?" He voiced with bemusement.

Midorima frowned. "And I suppose you wanted to test it on me." He scowled, cutting straight to the chase.

As per usual, he wasn't given the right to decline.

SNAP!

A warm photo slipped out of the slot.

Akashi smoothly took it out, lifting it for him to see before pausing...as if in thought.

It was a photo them at the arcade, something they did not too long ago when Midorima just had to go and get a stuffy from their crane game.

It was also the first time Kuroko helped him get what he wanted. It was just like Midorima to treasure something like that.

Akashi smiled...before it was promptly snatched away from him and tossed into the trash.

He lifted a brow. "Oh? Was it alright for you to not look at it?"

Midorima merely scoffed at the comment. "And risk feeling unnecessarily flustered over what was contained within?" He countered.

Akashi smirked. "Ignorance is bliss hmm? But, I suppose in that case, I should compensate for that." He murmured before he tossed the camera at Midorima who, though bewildered by his actions, still easily caught it.

"Midorima. Would you care to take a picture?"

SNAP!

It was from there that Midorima should've noticed something was wrong.

In the photo, was a picture of Akashi, arms crossed in his Teiko jersey, releasing a small sigh as he watched the rest of his teammates.

It surprised him with how simple Akashi's "important thing" turned out to be yet, what should've really surprised him was Akashi's reaction to it.

His expression was flat. Eyes cold and steeled.

In a forced voice, he released an impassive, "hmm."

It had been 2 years since then.

Perhaps Akashi had foreseen it all.

Barging into a purposefully left open door, Midorima located his former captain, at ease in a swivel chair by a desk with a camera and a photograph in hand.

"...Shintarou." Akashi began, as if he was expecting him. "You told me that Tetsuya's photo was empty correct?"

Midorima narrowed his eyes. He didn't have Aomine's ridiculous instincts but even he couldn't but feel unease. "That's right." He slowly returned, wary.

He had every right to be.

Instantly, a smile flashed across Akashi's lips, a happy and content one as the red-head suddenly upturned his head towards his former vice-captain and in one abrupt movement, flung the picture at the teen.

Of course, being paper, it merely softly fluttered down.

Midorima caught it before it did.

He widened his eyes at what he saw.

"Then Tetsuya was wrong." He heard Akashi comment fleetingly.

Midorima's expression grew grim.

It was simply a picture of Akashi.

There was nothing else.

'The one that's empty...is me."

Midorima...couldn't say he completely did not saw this coming. Somewhere, deeply rooted within his subconsciousness was the sight of Akashi on that day, the day when he first saw the picture from the camera.

He wasn't happy.

Yet, judging by Akashi's smiling visage right now, the vice-captain knew that he was content—no matter how twisted it may have seemed.

That was perfectly fine for Akashi.

Akashi Seijuro was different.

What he wanted and what the rest of the world wanted may not have been congruent but that, was what made him himself.

Midorima always knew that and, though he never said it, always respected him for that.

Yet, Akashi wasn't always so different. Midorima still remembered when they first met back during 1st year. He was kind, more considerate, and though he still retained his curiosity from then, now, it was sometimes malicious, verging on cruel despite never causing any _actual_ harm.

Still, the people around Akashi didn't know how long that would last.

Midorima didn't either.

However, despite feeling a vast gap between Akashi and himself, Midorima noticed he couldn't feel any closer—to the boy from all those summers ago.

He sighed.

"So? Are you saying you're beyond human interaction now?" Midorima scoffed.

Akashi raised a brow, as if Midorima asked something absurd. "No. It's simply stating what I wanted to confirm all those years ago." He smirked. "I had forgotten all about that camera until Tetsuya brought it around but...you were curious weren't you Shintarou? About my expression back then."

Midorima frowned. Was that why Akashi left the door open? For that?

No.

He left it open to end everything.

"...It's highly likely that Rakuzan will face Shuutoku first." Midorima began, now comprehending.

Akashi nodded. "Yes. And, Rakuzan will win."

Midorima scowled. "Don't start acting like you know everything again Akashi. Nothing has been decided yet!" He defended although, it didn't sound like he was defending Shuutoku in the least. It was as if, he was defending his beliefs...of Akashi.

The red-head didn't bat an eye. "I do know. After all, for me, victory is preordained. Rakuzan will win."

The viridian-eyed male grew dark, permanent scowl beginning to almost twist in pain.

It wasn't because that Shuutoku might lose.

It was Akashi's behavior, what he truly meant to say.

"It seems you understand don't you Shintarou?"

Midorima was silent.

Akashi continued anyways. "Human interaction comes from the necessity of others and where does this necessity stem from? Weakness. Weakness breeds sympathy, empathy, and many things that are the foundation of human interaction."

"..."

"Out of all of you, due to our positions, you were the closest to me Shintarou. I suspect the same can be said for you."

"...Hmph."

"And in turn, that day, I showed you a weakness, stemming from a photo that proved what I treasured most wasn't winning but...rather, human interaction. Weakness."

...Since when did Akashi become so fixated on the Teiko doctrine again?

_Winning is everything._

When did that cause him to change?

"So I'm ending it here. From this picture, that is no longer the case. Do you understand what this means?" Akashi asked, voice icy and distant.

"...You want me to be your enemy."

The two had once come across a book of psychological matters, about how interaction was built through necessity of the other.

However, once that necessity is gone, that was when relationships begin to crumble. It happened all the time in the jungle and ironically, in the business world.

It was happening right now.

The empty photo was proof that the gap was gone.

It was proof, that Akashi planned to end his bonds.

He was now an enemy.

"That's right Shintarou. So fight me, with all you've got and entertain me for a bit. I want you...to be my enemy."

"...You still talk as if you're all the way up there don't you?" Midorima finally released.

The red-head's expression was as cold as ever. "I don't believe you're one to talk."

Midorima smiled. "Hmph. True but, even so, I'm ready to drag you down Akashi. You'll be wrong." He challenged, not even slightly intimidated as he noticed how his toy frog was kindly placed on the table by the door.

Akashi looked surprised, before that content smile settled on his lips once more. "No Shintarou, that won't ever happen."

"We'll see."

Midorima Shintarou had left.

A heavy silence settled back in the room as Akashi removed himself from the swivel chair and strode towards the window as a gorgeous yet haunting dusk fell on the land.

"No Shintarou. You won't. After all, you're not Tetsuya." The youth muttered.

Unlike the others, from the beginning, Akashi Seijuro knew of what was precious.

Yet, he wasn't happy with that and, despite knowing it, crushed those days himself with a heavy hand.

He didn't seem to regret it.

Akashi Seijuro didn't _seem_ to regret anything. Ever.

However, there was one action that was contradictory to everything so far.

Why did he go to such lengths to hide that truth from Kuroko?

Why did he, make it seem as if everything was perfectly fine?

Because Kuroko Tetsuya was important.

He always had been.

If Akashi had let him see the truth behind the photo, Kuroko wouldn't have found himself, found the courage to accept himself.

But, why was that important?

Simply because...it was interesting.

Ryouta had changed, back to that naive and passionate youth he was before. Shintarou as well. Daiki...although his disinterest in basketball was the same, Akashi was certain Kuroko could do something to change that and, the same could be said for Atsushi's case.

Their team had always centered around Kuroko Tetsuya.

Despite being a "shadow" no, perhaps _because _he was a shadow, Kuroko was crucial to the team, crucial to their lives.

So Akashi wanted to see if Kuroko could change something within him.

Only Kuroko Tetsuya could.

But, that thought was only one out of curiosity.

Besides, he was sure Rakuzan would defeat Seirin and...he was never wrong.

Yet, perhaps that was what Kuroko Tetsuya was there to change.

Akashi parted his lips. Hmm, perhaps curiosity stemmed deeper within him than he thought.

He smirked.

It was hard to tell who was the puppeteer behind this all now.

Nevertheless, he still planned to play his part, _perfectly._

_"_I'll be waiting...Tetsuya."

* * *

**[EPILOGUE]**

The day of the Winter Cup began.

Aomine Daiki lost.

Murasakibara Atsushi lost.

Midorima Shintarou lost.

Kise Ryouta...lost.

It was time for the finals:

Seirin vs. Rakuzan.

And, 30 minutes before the match,

Akashi Seijuro broke his arm.

_Why?_

_What part was he playing exactly?_

* * *

**The Camera that Makes you Cry:**

**[END]**

* * *

**So, at the beginning, I did mention that this would be a prequel to "Bonds of Gold" (or Inseparable Bonds, whichever title you'd prefer) so I decided to make it more prequel like with the epilogue at the bottom there.**

**Of course, without the epilogue, you can just pretend it's following the canon plotline with no problem as well XD **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this "short" story!**

**Again, I want to thank you guys for sticking around and giving me so much support! I grinned every single time I saw a review!**

**Now, I will return to writing "To Our Untold Future" (muahaha, time to pour out all my Kiseki middle school feels with Kuroko in a dress!) FEELZ OVERLOADD!**

**I hope to see you guys again!**

**-Infinite Skye. **


	8. Poll Repost (ACTUAL POLL)

**Thank you for reading this so far!**

**The meaning of the epilogue hopefully has been conveyed properly and as planned, shall continue on in this story's sequel: _Bonds of Gold._**

**Of course, if I failed horribly at conveying the meaning, here is a photo that will probably sum it up.**

**pixiv (.com)/works/27378759 (just remove the parenthesis and that one space :D)**

**Yes Akashi! Kuroko will save you some day...although it's questionable if you need saving or not lol**

* * *

**However, to celebrate the success of this story and to show my appreciation, I did suggest that I would make an extra chapter but wow there's not a single concensus on which two that will go to LOL**

So I've decided to not shirk it since I dislike going back on my word but make a poll on my profile. PROPERLY

Currently the tally is

Aokuro-2

Kuromomo-1 x10^1000 (LOLOL JAKE no! XDXD)

Murakuro-1

Kikuro-1

Akakuro-2

And I have no idea how Nijimura came into play but yes, Nijiaka-1 LOLOLOL

Still, I am sincerely thankful for your reviews everyone, I was so happy you took the time to leave such long detailed reviews about my characterizations, transitions, plot, and general feels.

I'm so glad I got my message through!

**Honestly, this is my most successful fanfic on this site and I doubt I'll have another one as good (I don't know if To Our Untold Future counts because although it has more follows, I think that was simply because after reading this story, some of you decided to drop by my profile page and read my other stories [WHICH IS AWESOME. I LOVE YOU PPL FOR THAT]) so thank you very much for all of this, I am beyond grateful for your support!**

**Now for some shameful advertising... LOLOL**

I've made a forum in this fandom's forum page and would be ecstatic if you guys decided to drop in and join us on our discussions! It's really fun to have a lot of people to chat with, especially when we like the same things so please take a peek if you're interested!

It's called the KNB Author's Forum!


End file.
